High School DxD: Reincarnation
by Devad the Detective Overlord
Summary: (Formerly High School DxD: Revival) A Reincarnated High-Class Devil has a peerage to protect his territory, Kuoh Town. He is known as the 'Red Dragon Emperor' but mostly Issei Hyoudou. What the future awaits for our Hero and his peerage? Ichiei Ishibumi owns High School DxD. This story is owned by ShadowEdge56 and adopted by Devad (Ch.6 5% complete).
1. Enter the Sekiryuutei!

**High School DxD: Reincarnation**

 **Authors Note:** Hallo, I'm Devad. I just revised ShadowEdge56's story; High School DxD:Reborn. But unfortunely ShadowEdge56 not continue update his story. So I adopted to correct his story with my own. Without ado, let's begin!

I - POV or Thought

"I" - Speech

 **"I" - Sacred Gear's speech**

 _ **"I" - Sacred Gear's thought  
**_

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Life 1-1: Fallen Angel Date!** **  
**

 **Part 1**

Ise's POV

Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise". I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth. There was a time when a student who I'd never met before said, "Isn't that Ise?", so I really don't know just how much my name is known to others. I'm unexpectedly popular, you say?

Well yes. After all, I'm so famous for being the 'King of Kuoh'. It's because I drove out gangs and corrupt officials out of my town. Its's how I got the tittle…well my home town is my territory, so it's a fitting title for me in the Human world, the 'Sekiryuutei or The Red Dragon Emperor', that's what they call me in the Underworld because I wield the power of the Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus that can slay a God and a 'Maou or a Devil king'.

Yes, people. I'm a Devil well to be more accurate. I'm a reincarnated Devil who achieved the fastest record in becoming a High-Class Devil. Hahaha! Yeah, right. Actually, I have been adopted by a prestigious Ultimate-Class Devil. That is how I became a High-Class Devil pretty fast and received my Evil Pieces.

Yes, I have acquired a peerage although it is still in progressed from becoming a complete peerage. My first intention was to become the Harem King! 'Sigh' But, Rias Gremory, my trusted Queen, told me to build a strong peerage and she's right. I'm starting to gather strong people into my peerage.

But even though I have all this power it takes away most of my free time. 'sigh' However, something really blissful happened to a guy like me, who would be busy every day protecting my territory.

"Please go out with me." A confession from a girl! I felt what it was like to be a youth. For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true. The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body.

She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight. Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty comes up to you and says "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!?" That will be like something out of a dream for a guy like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a girlfriend. It won't be weird if someone says "What bishoujo game did you get that from?", but it seriously happened! A miracle certainly did occur! I was confessed to! From a beautiful girl!

 **"Oi partner! I know you're happy, but she's Fallen Angel you know that, right?"**

Huh? Of course I knew, Ddraig. But that's not really important. What's important is that? She is now my girlfriend. Hehe! And what's more? Me?

 **"You're an** **idiot."** Ddraig sighed.

 **Part 2**

On our first date after we started dating—I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back. Fufufu, I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday night. There is not a single place I missed. I even bought new pants. You can't tell what will happen after all. I arrive to the date spot with the attitude of a super virgin guy.

I arrive at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuma-chan did. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me!

 **"Partner, are you sure you still want to do this for all we know she could be here to kill you?"**

Yeah I'm sure Ddraig and besides they will need at least Cadre Class Fallen Angel to kill me.

 **"I admit you can kill her in instant, but just so you know you are being followed."**

Huh? By who? By me?

 **"Who do you think?"**

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Bullseye! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that! Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!

Then I felt someone's killing intent while I was feeling overjoyed! When I looked around…..

Shit! Double shit!

….I saw a crimson colour.

When I looked carefully, a crimson-haired person who is wearing a hat and sunglasses is looking this way from behind the telephone pole… Ah, and also a black –haired person with a pony tail who is wearing sun glasses with a gentle smile yet is emitting a killing pressure. And a white hair small built person who has cat ears growing out from the mask worn by wrestler. And a black-haired bob cut style who is wearing glasses... SHIT! And the suspicious guy wearing a paper bag on his head. And Kiba, who is dressed like he usually does, waves his hands apologetically to us.

Such terrible disguise…

Yeah, it's Rias Gremory, and the rest of my peerage. And also Sona Shitori or I call her Sona Sitri the Student Council President. She didn't bother wear a disguise….yet. I wish she did. So they decide to come and follow us? I told them to let me handle this on my own or…are they perhaps trying to secretly follow me on my date with Yuuma-chan?

 **Part 3**

We enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school students would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time. Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that any more.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon. It's the climax! Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that! Oh, maybe we will go even further! That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking. We are at the park that is away from the town. Rias and the others are still right behind us and still the girls are mad at me... There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my erotic imaginations build up.

-!

Ara? No people around here…. 'Sigh' Man. Is she really going to kill me?

 **"Yes, Issei. She is going to kill you. She was giving off killing intent during the date! You did felt it right!"**

Well yeah I felt it…but….

 **"But?"**

I decide to ignore it…

 **"…."**

…..

 **"You're an idiot."**

Oh shut up! Now let me enjoy my date!

 **"Shes going to...! You know what...! Never mind! Enjoy if your fake girlfriend trying to kill you!"**

Yeah, yeah.

I guess that's why the girls aren't giving out killing auras. I guess they sense it too. Haha that's my friends for ya! Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today." Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

Kuu! Damn, she's cute even though she wants me dead! Haha! I don't mind having a yandere girlfriend! Besides I'm way stronger than her. Hmmm... The sunset which is behind her gave a beautiful atmosphere... but she still emitting killing intent.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here!

"What is the wish you want?"

I narrow my eyes because I know what's going to happen next but… I just hope she reconsiders! Damnit. Why does this shit always happens to me! It's unfair! She tries to say something to me but I interrupt her.

"Will you di-"

"Listen Yuuma-chan before you say anything I have something to say."

"Eh! O-ok."

I lean forward and whisper. "You have nice breasts and I want to grope them, lick them, suck them, and bite them."

"What?! NO! Get away, you pervert!" Wow! Her reaction is pretty cute and funny! Haha! The look on her face!

I smirked and say this:

"But Yuuma-chan I thought all female Fallen Angels like to have sex."

-!

"Tch! So you know what I'm huh?! No matter you're still gonna die!"

FLAP!

Black wings appear from her back. Huh so she is a Fallen Angel and she is going to 'try' to kill me

 **"Told you so."**

'Sigh' Whatever, Ddraig.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

Certainly Yuuma-chan does look cute like an angel. But, she has this bloodthirsty pressure I feel. What the hell? Why does she wants to kill?! Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile.

Hey Ddraig! Don't judge me, but she looks HOT!

 **"….Are you crazy?"**

Do you really have to ask me that?

 **"Good point."**

BUZZ!

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air. It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appears in her hands. Oh look a pink light spear! Haha that's cute.

"Now die, pervert!"

Ouch that hurts but she is not wrong on that.

HYU!

She threw her lightspear at me but I manage to dodge it and when that didn't work she threw a barrage of lightspears at me and I dodge all of them.

"'Pant' 'Pant' Damn it! Stay still, human!"

"Actually I'm a Devil."

"What?! But the reports say you're a Human that possesses a Scared Gear!"

"Oh, you mean this? Boosted Gear!"

"T-The B-B-Boosted Gear?! The one of the 13 Longinus with enough power to slay a God...?!"

Yuuma-chan is shock of what has transpired not that I blame her anyone would be shock when they see the Sekiryuutei in front of them.

"But if you're a Devil, why didn't I sense any Demonic powers from you?!"

Wow! Is she serious? I have been concealing it this hold time.

"Well, I have been concealing it. But since you ask so nicely here is my full power."

I release my full power and she cowers even more.

"You're have the power that compared a High class Devil?! What are you?!"

"What am I you say... Well, I am Issei Hyoudou, this Sekiryuutei's present generations! I'm the First Head Clan of the Hyoudou Family and also I'm the student of Tannin, the former Dragon King!"

"What?! No way! This is above me!"

I gave Yuuma-chan my full introduction of who I 'am not that it matter her memories will be alter soon. Oh that gives me an idea haha this is going to be good!

"Now then Yuum-..."

"My names Raynare!"

"Hmmm that is sexy. Anyway Raynare, what are you doing in my territory?"

"And why should I tell you anything?!"

"'Sigh' Fine. Don't answer, so let's complete you're mission."

"W-What do you mean?"

"What I mean is-..."

SHU!

DON!

I moved fast enough for her not to see me and appear behind her and knocked her out. I caught her before she fell down flat on the floor lay her down gently like sleeping beauty.

"Ara Ara, Ise-kun you went out with a Fallen Angel and not me Ufufu…."

-!

Oh….no! I turn around and was greeted by four pissed girls and….. two scared guys…..

"Hahaha…. Sorry, Ise-buchou. But, they wouldn't listen… We tried are best."

"Th-They... are scary!"

'Sigh' Those two are useless when it comes to situations such as this.

The Handsome one is Yuuto Kiba, a second year like me also known as 'Prince Charming' or 'Prince of Kuoh'. He is my Knight, a former human like me wields a Sacred Gear called the Sword Birth that able to produce the limitless demonic swords.

And the androgynous-looking guy is Gasper Vladi, a first year is my Pawn, but I had to use a four pieces to reincarnate him to a Devil two of them are mutated. He is a former Dhamphir, half vampire/human. He also has a rare Sacred Gear called the Forbidden Balor View that able to stop time. He has vampire powers, and talented in magic. I also helped him not to be a crossdresser.

My Bishop, Akeno Himejima-san, a third year also the secretary of the Occult Research Club. She is my Secretary for helping me managing the club.

Hey! You have to have a sexy secretary. Akeno-san is a young women with buxom figure the same age as Rias. She also one of the two 'Great Onee-samas' and the one of four Idols at Kuoh Academy. A former Fallen Angel/Human hybrid who wields a dangerous power to Devil called the Holy Lightning…

She is releasing a pale gold aura… The Holy Lightning is gathering her hand!

"… You're the worst, Ise-senpai."

Gaaaaa! Koneko-chan, you're comments are harsh as ever…! It pierces my soul!

My Rook, Koneko Toujou or her real name is Shirone, a first year she is known as the Kuoh's Mascot for being cute. A former Nekomata who among her kinds is part of a rare species called Nekoshou able to us Senjutsu and Youjutsu in an extreme level…

K-Koneko-chan! You look so cute in your Nekomata form, but you're emitting Touki…

"Buchou, would you please repeat what you whispered to the Fallen Angel? I'm curious what you said to make flustered."

Haha….my Queen also the Vice President, Rias Gremory, a third year, she also called the 'Crimson-hair Ruin Princess' who's wielded the Power of Destruction, also she's the heiress of the Gremory household and one of the two 'Great Onee-samas' and one the four Idols of Kuoh Academy.

Oi! Rias, why are you trying to release the Power of Destruction?! I could die from that! This is not a joke!

"Ise-kun what is the meaning of this?"

Fuck…! Now I'm dead! Sona Sitri also a third year, the heiress of the Sitri household. She is a Master Tactician and uses her households's Water-base magic. She goes by Sona Shitori in Kuoh Academy and is one of the four Idols of Kuoh Academy. Not only that, she is the Student Council President!

"Hyoudou-kun, do I have to give you another lecture again?"

Oh damn! That's not good! Sona said my last name! My last name! She's mad at me! And I don't want to hear another lecture! Her lectures are so mean! Very very mean!

"Wait hold on! I only went out with her! To see what Raynare is up to and why she is doing here! She tried to kill me! You did saw that part right?!"

I tried to calm the girls down, but...

""""YOU'RE ON FIRST NAMES BASES NOW!""""

WWHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?! THEY ARE NOT LISTENING!

Ok. Calm down Ise. Think of something…! That's it!

"Ok, I'm sorry. I went out with that Fallen Angel girl. So let me make it up to you guys by cooking dinner tonight" Yeah! That's it, Issei! Use your cooking skills to save yourself.

"Well, Ise's cooking is very good. I accept your apology."

"Ufufu, Ise-kun's cooking is delicious."

"Hmph! I will forgive since you're cooking is good, Ise-kun. And no lectures today."

"…Make extra portion and meat, please Ise-senpai."

'Sigh' Thank goodness Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Koneko-chan are not going to kill me. Honestly, I'm more afraid of them than anything else. Now what to do with her.

"Ise-kun what are you going to do with the Fallen Angel" Sona asked while I was thinking.

"Ufufu how about we torture her?" Oh my. Wow! Akeno, you are such a Sadist with that flush face and licking you're fingers. I can't help but think a lot of perverted things. I want do it to her. Hehehe...

STOMP!

"Gaaaaaa!"

"… Perverted thoughts are forbidden Ise-senpai." Ouch! I forgot Koneko-chan can read my perverted thoughts.

"Ufufu, don't worry my King we will do naughty things together after dinner."

NOSE BLEED!

"A-Any ways Akeno would you mind altering Raynare's-?"

"I'm sorry who~?"

"You're not gonna let that go, huh?"

"…"

"…Fine, would you mind altering the Fallen Angel's memory... make her think she succeeded in killing me?"

"Hai, Ise-kun~."

Great. Now all I need is an illusion of my dead self.

"Kiba, make an illusion of my self being dead in a pool of blood. And don't forget a hole in my stomach. Ok?"

"Hai, Ise-buchou."

Well, that should cover it.

"Very clever if you're altering her memories and leaving the fake dead body of yourself. I'm impressed Ise."

"As expected I taught you everything, you know."

I blushed because Rias and Sona praised me. At that moment I thought I was going to die, but It seems Akeno and Kiba are done with their work so I was saved…for now….

"Ise-kun, I finished altering her memories."

"The illusion is set, Ise-buchou."

"Good! Now let's go home!"

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked to see Koneko-chan with pleading eyes in her human form.

"...Ise-senpai, can I ride on your shoulders?"

I can't say no to that face she is really cute. I bend my legs in a sitting position letting her put her legs on my shoulders and I hold on to her.

FWOOP!

Both of my arms are taken by Akeno and Sona and I can see Rias was distress by it. So I told her she can sleep with me tonight to calm her down even though all the girls sneak in my room and sleep with me anyway which I don't mine they help me sleep better I'm gonna need it.

I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an interesting day since I let Raynare live I wonder why she is doing in my territory….well I will worry about that later. Now I just want to have a peaceful dinner with my friends.


	2. Enter the Innocent Nun!

**High School DxD: Reincarnation  
**

 **Authors Note:** Hi, guys. I'm back! It's time Q &A for reviewers! First from War historian. War, I know but I just follow the spoiler, ok. Second from darth56. Darth, thank you. And lastly from Talonsen. Talon, I know but I want to write a story in my own way. Look at ShadowEdge56's original story; Highschool DxD:Reborn in chapter 5. There's many conditions. Ok, without ado, let's begin!

I - POV or Thought

"I" - Speech

 **"I" - Sacred Gear's speech**

 _ **"I" - Sacred Gear's thought  
**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Chapter 2: Life 1-2: A Pure Innocence Nun arrives!**

 **Part 1**

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"…Umm."

It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a tsundere voice, but it doesn't have a function to wake up its owner from his bed.

That's me.

…It's the worst way to wake up but on my left

"…Suu… Suu…."

Rias is sleeping right next to me showing her oppai is the best way to wake up!

"Ufufu… Ise-kun… I like it rough…"

On my right is Akeno-san. I can feel her breasts on my arm. The softness is amazing! I could get used to waking up like this!

LICK!

Ah! What is that?! Something is licking my leg. I feel pleasure from it but who is or what is licking my leg.

LICK!

Ah! There it is again! Ok, It's time to check who or what is licking me. I carefully lift my arm out of Akeno-san's grip and lift the covers.

—!

K-K-Koneko-chan!?

Koneko-chan is in her Nekomata form curled up like a cat holding onto my leg.

LICK!

And she is licking my leg like an ice cream. It's so cute! Koneko-chan is the goddess of cuteness!

LICK!

Ok, as much my perverted side enjoy this I need to be a responsible king and wake everyone up.

"Wake up girls! Time to wake up! Now!" I started to move around kick them off.

""Kyaaaaaa!"" Only Rias and Akeno flew from my bed. The one who stay on the bed was Koneko-chan she came to me and gave me a passionate kiss. Her tongue feels really good.

How the hell does she know how to kiss like that!? Our lips departed and she used one of her deadly weapons!

"Nya!"

Ah! Her smile! ...It's too cute!...Aaaahhhhh! 'sigh' I have no choice, I pat Koneko-chan on her head…. Her tail is wagging fast so she is happy but damn! Her cuteness is JUSTICE!

 **Part 2**

A private school. Kuou Academy that's the school I go to it's a co-Ed school right now, but since it was a girl's school until a couple of years ago, there are more girls than boys.

As the grade goes down, the number of boys increases, but there are still more girls than boys overall. I'm a 2nd year high school student and the ratio of girls and boys in my class are 7 to 3. For 3rd year students it's 8 to 2.

Even now, the girls have a much stronger authority than boys, and the majority of the students in the Student Council are girls.

It's a school where boys can't stand tall, except for a few but I still joined this school. It's a simple story. This place has more girls. That alone is a wonderful thing!

The reason why I was able to pass the entrance exam for this school which is said to be really hard, is due to my perverted guts. I want to study while being surrounded by girls.

For that reason alone, I am currently attending this school. What's wrong with that! What's wrong with being a pervert!?

It's my life! I won't let anyone argue against me! I'm going to build a harem in my peerage at this school! And so, that was my mission when I first entered this school.

But now I feel depressed. I was naïve for thinking I can make 2 or 3 beauties into my peerage at this school where the majority of students are girls, but every time I get close to a beautiful girl Sona would make me do Student Council labor for her! Rias would pull me by my ear!

Koneko-chan would throw something heavy at me to knock me out! And the scariest one of them all, Akeno-san would release a killing pressure behind me! Shit! This wasn't in my plan. 'sigh' Why do the girls get jealous when I talk to other women? I arrive at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sit down on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. How was the DVD I lent you? It was some good stuff, wasn't it?"

The bald head guy who spoke to me is my buddy number 1, Matsuda. He might look like a sportsman, but he is a pervert who makes sexually harassing comments every day.

He was a sports-boy during his time in junior high school where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now. He is really open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera lens. His nickname is the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi".

"Fu…the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties."

The guy with the glasses who is trying to act cool is my buddy number 2, Motohama. He has a special ability called Scouter that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses. Along with a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off.

His nickname is the "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter". These two are my evil buddies. Seriously, seeing these two faces in the morning really makes me feel down. I feel sick.

"I got some nice stuff."

Matsuda opens his bag, and tips out the things inside his bag without any hesitation. The books and DVDs which are being piled up on my desk have suggestive titles.

"Hee!"

A small scream comes from a girl far away from us.

Well, of course she will react like that. After all, something like this is happening in the morning. What I hear next from the girls are discriminating comments like "You guys are the worst~!", "Die, filthy brats!", Or "Get away from Ise-sama~!"

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids should look away and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you inside my head!"

Your words are vulgar as always, Matsuda-kun. Not long ago, I would have said, "Wow, where did you get these treasures from?!" with sparkling eyes at the things piled on my desk. But since I had an encountered Raynare, I'm not in the mood for something pervert right now. Matsuda sighs while looking at my dull face.

"Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?"

"You haven't been in the mood lately. Weird. It's definitely weird. You aren't the same as before."

Motohama also says that while poking his glasses as if he finds me boring

"Oh…sorry guys, but I'm not interested in your second rate porno! Since I have first class beauties in my club room and I'm close to the Student Council President! Hahahahaha!"

Ha saying that got those guys crying like little virgins they are! Oh wait, I'm a virgin to fuck!

""GO DIE, ISE!""

Hahaha! Teasing my perverted friends is fun. But how am I going to deal with this Raynare?

 **Part 3**

After School I decide to hold a meeting about yesterday's events with the Fallen Angel Raynare.

"You called for us, Ise. Is this about the Fallen Angel from yesterday?"

My friends arrived in the clubroom. Hmmm? Where is Sona? I called for her to be here.

"Where's Sona?"

"She has matters to attend to in the Underworld. She also said with your power you don't need her deal with a single Fallen Angel."

Well, Sona is right about that. I will handle this without her shouldn't be too hard I did beat her in chess.

 **"Yeah, one win out of 59 loses. What a real accomplishment.** "

Damn it, Ddraig! I'm trying to work, go to sleep!

 **"Whatever."**

"Ok, everyone. I have called you all here for this meeting about the Fallen Angel. I know it shouldn't be a problem, but this matter cannot be taken lightly."

"I agree there could be more Fallen Angles out there, however one thing doesn't make sense why they have orders to kill you, Ise."

Hmm, Rias does have a point. I don't understand it either I thought for sure the Grigori would have heard of the Sekiryuutei is Tannin's student. I guess I'm not that famous yet. But it's not like Azazel to order a hit on me or anyone else with a Sacred Gear. That bastard likes to research the Sacred Gears not have another war. Oh shit! It all makes sense now!

"Ise-kun? What's wrong? Did you figure out why the Fallen Angel is here?"

Akeno-san notices I have thought of something.

"Well, but it appears we are just dealing with a rouge Fallen Angel just wants to be acknowledged by her superiors."

"That could be true. A servant likes to please their masters even disobeying them to do it. But we still don't know their plans."

Akeno-san is right we still don't know what or why she is here.

"U-Um, maybe she left, Ise-senpai. You faked your death."

Gasper has a point she could have left, but I doubt it.

"No, I don't think so Gasper. I just have this gut feeling she's still here planning something else."

"And what does your gut say, Ise-buchou?"

"Well my gut says the Fallen Angel will steal a Sacred Gear from a poor innocence young nun named Asia Argento."

….

"What?"

I see my friends looking at me like I'm crazy. Hey, most of the time I'm right— Oh shit! Now I see what I did…..

"Um Ise-kun, that's very descriptive."

"….Ise-senpai is hiding something."

Uh-oh! Koneko-chan can tell I'm hiding my secret if they found out I have been associating with the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, they will punish me. Akeno-san will make me do S&M with her and I will be the M! Rias will give me one thousand spankings on the ass!

Koneko-chan will make me buy her shit load of sweets! Sona will give me another lecture! And all of them will want to go to an expensive restaurant! I can't go through with that again….

"W-What are you talking about Koneko-chan? I'm not keeping a secret from you guys. Haha….."

"….Ise-senpai is lying. You stutter when you're nervous and you're right eye twitches when you lie…"

SHIT! Everytime! God Damnit!

"Buchou, what are you hiding from us? Do you want another thousands spankings? Ufufu!"

YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH AKENO TO MUCH, RIAS! Since when you're a super Sadist!

"Ufufu! Rias, maybe we should do S&M play together with Ise-kun. He's been a bad little boy."

Please say no, Rias! I rather not have the two Great Onee-samas whipping me! Literally!

"Ufufu, that sounds like fun, Akeno. Ok, I will join you."

DOUBLE SHIT! Well at least Koneko-chan won't join in all she wants is sweets...

"…I want to join in too."

SON OF BITCH!

"Splendid! We should invite Sona too, right girls?"

"I'm sure she will have fun."

"….Sure."

Oh fuck this. S Akeno is evil…yet pretty hot, but that's not the point if Sona gets wind of this her lecture knows no bounds. I will have to tell them the truth and go on dates with them. I look at Kiba and Gasper to see if they will help me but even they are afraid of the girls. You cowards!

"A-Alright, girls. If I tell you my secret, will you not punish me?"

"That depends, Buchou. What will you do for us?"

"I'm glad you ask, Rias. I will treat everyone to an expensive dinner."

"Even us Ise-senpai."

"Yes, Gasper. You and Kiba can come too."

Not that I have any choice I will feel bad if they were left out. Kiba and Gasper are like brothers I never had.

"So, girls, will you accept my offer?"

Please oh please accept this!

"Hmmm. Ok, I will agree to this, Ise."

Yay! Rias is not calling me Buchou and no spankings!

"Ufufu. After dinner, I want 'Dessert', Ise-kun."

Uh, I don't think we are thinking about the same kind of 'Dessert', Akeno-san.

"…I want to eat at a five star restaurant…"

Haha. Koneko-chan, I spoiled you too much…

"So Ise, what are you hiding from us?"

"Ok, everyone. What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room. Is that understood?"

"""""Hai!"""""

"Twilight Healing. It's a rare Sacred Gear that can heal any wound you have. But here's the exciting part that healing power can work on the Devils too."

"A Sacred Gear that can heal the Devils. A power like that will make a great addition in our ranks, Ise. Wait. How did you got a hold of this information?"

"Haha that's the secret part….um….I ask Azazel….to help me find the perfect healer for us. He was willing to track down…the wielder of Twilight Healing….in exchange I have to do him a favor…."

-!

Uh-oh...! It's THE LOOK Rias! It's giving me THE LOOK is never a good sign. Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba, and Gasper backed away from her. Although Akeno-san seems to enjoy this development between me and Rias. Rias narrowed her eyes and says.

"What is the favor?"

"What?"

"The favor what did he ask for you to do?"

"Uh... Well, he didn't say much. He said he will contact me when he's ready."

"And the Fallen Angels how does he want us to approach this. I assume you still keep in contact with Azazel."

Damn! she got me.

"Uh, he wants them alive if possible."

"Everyone, go home. This meeting is over, I still have a few words with our King."

No! Don't leave me, you guys! Please stay! Rias is going to punish me! I look at them begging to get me out of this mess but they just said "Good Luck"! What the hell, you traitors?!

CLOSE!

CLICK!

Shit! She locks the door and sound proof the room! This really bad!

"Now then, President Ise. It's time for your punishment, one thousand spanking!"

"What?! But Rias! You said-!"

"Yes, I did said I forgive you….but that was before you went to go see the Governor General of the Fallen Angels behind my back! Without discussing it with me! Now stick your ass out and prepare for your punishment!"

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, RIASSSSSSSS!"

"TOO LATE!"

SSSSSMMMMAAAAACCCCKKKKK!

"AAAAAAAAAAA **HHHHHHHH**!"

 **Part 4**

Ow! Damn it! My ass still hurts! I like it when Rias touch it, but her spanking hurts like hell. It's humiliated if my ass being spanked by my beloved Queen. It's already the next day, we are on our way to school. Rias is still mad at me for yesterday but that did not stop her to sleep with me. I'm sorry I went to go see Azazel Rias, but he's not that bad I just wish we can all just get along.

"Aaaahh!"

Hmm? A sudden voice.

At the same time I heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground. When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor. She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down. Someone should help her guess I'll be the gentlemen to help a Sister out.

GRAB!

Hmm? When I turn around Rias grabs my hand her hold is tight preventing me moving any further. I see Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, and Gasper tense. I see we are all Devils, associating with a Nun is impossible, but this could be the girl who holds the power of Twilight Healing.

"Ise, lets keep going. We're going to be late for school."

"It's ok, Rias. I'll be fine you guys. Go on ahead, I don't mind being late."

I smiled assuring them everything will be fine. Geez, they are very protective. They understand and went Kuoh Academy hopefully Sona won't chew me out from this I'll just sneak in. I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Are you okay?"

"Ow! Why do I keep on tripping over…? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~!"

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me? I take her hand to lift her up.

 _Wind blows!_

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind. Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine. Then my eyes move towards her face.

—!

My heart is taken by her instantly. A blonde hair beauty is standing front of me. Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…if there was a Goddess of pure innocence she fits the bill.

…

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…"

I can't say it. There's no way that I can tell her I was fascinated with her. Rather, this girl is _it_. Yeah, I'm talking about that. Yes, that.

She looks exactly like my ideal girl (Blonde beauty version)! Of course I would be attracted to her! It feels like I need to continue talking to her! Is this is a _flag_!? I'm thinking something selfish like that.

Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one. Before that, I need to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head. Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church. But that Church is abandon. Wait, could Raynare use it as her base? That is the first place we would look she can't be that stupid.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…So that means this person can't speak Japanese.

The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. I can speak to anyone with language they most likely to use.

"I think I might know where the Church is."

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute. She may give Koneko-chan a run for her money.

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction. Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with.

But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I will take this Sister to the Church. Who gives a shit about the consequences! On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright, Yosh-kun?"

He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over. But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"Hey."

Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying. I also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Sister pats the boy's head gently. The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear.

Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

—!

This is a Sacred Gear that can heal any wound. This is the power I've been looking for, the Twilight Healing. This Sister is Asia Argento. The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had too."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out. So cute I have this feeling I want to protect her. Why do I feel this way?

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something. I probably shouldn't get too deep into it.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church. We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes. Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember. Irina and her family always wanted me to go them. But at that time I was a Devil and busy training with Tanin.

CHILLS! CHILLS! CHILLS!

I have chills, and sweats are coming out of my body. It's been like this since before.

I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me. But since it is abandon Fallen Angels can move in. And I was wrong about Raynare, she is stupid enough to use this Church as her base. I sense three other Fallen Angels. And wow! A lot of Stray Exorcists about 20 of them led by that bastard priest Freed Zelsen.

Azazel told me Raynare was going to extract the Sacred Gear from Asia, but he didn't say she wasn't working alone bastard kept this from me or he didn't. Azazel needs to work on his leadership skills because they sucks!

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has. I don't want to leave her alone if I take her now this will probably bite me in the ass later on. It's a waste to say good bye to a beauty like her, but damn it! I can't do anything right now I have to come back for her later when I have plan. This fucking sucks!

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

I say my farewell and tried to leave, but Asia's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—."

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled. She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down.

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight. I understood that she is a good girl. And this was our fateful destiny and our first meeting. I will come back for you, Asia!

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **Hello, It's me again.** **I'm decided. Ise's harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona and Tsubaki. You like or hate?  
**

 **Looks like update my own story is too hard. But It's ok. I'm going updated new chapter on the new year 2017, the middle of January. By the way, Happy Christmas and Happy New Year!  
**


	3. Encountered the crazed Stray Exocist!

**High School DxD: Reincarnation**

 **AN: Hello. It's me again. It's to answer from the reviewer:  
**

 **From War Historian: Yes, I will add that you recommended.**

 **From meirmamuka: Haha! Very funny. Thank you.**

 **From Muzaka: I will try make Ise not be punished so much from Rias and Akeno.**

 **From the DragonBard: Yes.  
**

 **From redclaw39: Yes.**

 **From Talonsen: Yes, I follow the cano but different act, ok.**

 **OK, without ado, let's begin!**

I - POV or Thought

"I" - Speech

 **"I" - Sacred Gear's speech**

 _ **"I" - Sacred Gear's thought  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Life 1-3: I made a friend with a Holy Nun!  
**

 **Part 1**

It's late at night, and I'm on my bicycle heading towards a particular house. Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house. The reason why I 'm using a bicycle instead a transportation circle because it's a nice night for a ride. I decided to take on Koneko-chan's client for the day because she and the others were booked with other clients. Rias and I do our jobs together since we are both High-class Devils so I let her do our job on her own for today.

I arrive at the client's house and it's a big house. That reminds me I need to a little renovating in my house. It's getting crowded over there. Rias shares my room with me. Akeno and Koneko-chan share the guest room. Kiba and Gasper live right next to me. I'll let Rias handle it her father is in construction I'm sure he can reinvent my house within a day.

—!

What the hell?! The front door is open... Seriously, leaving the door open in the middle of the night. Something isn't right here…..

 **"Issei, something is not right here. We should leave."**

You're right, Ddraig. But I need to investigate this.

HEARTBEAT!

I suddenly felt uneasy. What is this? I have a really bad feeling about this. But I'm already walking into house. I look inside from the entrance. There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on. There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

…Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human.

SNIFF! SNIFF!

—!

I smell blood. Is the client hurt? No, the stench is everywhere! Is the client dead who would kill a human? The logical answers would be the Stray Exorcist or Stray Devils. I look into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles.

It can't be helped, I enter the room to assess the situation. It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room—.

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall. A corpse nailed to the wall upside down.

…A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

What the fuck would this to a human?! They would had to be a crazy son of a bitch to do this! I can't endure looking at this corpse anymore! This isn't normal. Not normal at all! The corpse barley resembles a human! You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind!

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There is writing on the wall?

"What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me. When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager.

He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a _bishounen_. Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy.

He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. That must be Freed Zelsen, the most wanted Stray Exorcist.

But, I know that the Exorcists don't kill humans. This is perfect! He may be connected to Raynare. I will get my information from him. Then I kill him…

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~!"

The priest starts to sing. Okay, he is a _psycho_ _bishounen_ out of his fucking mind I always wanted a crazy person in my peerage, but now I 'm starting rethink on that.

"My name is Freed Zelsen. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

I've never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense. But there's something I want to say to him.

"Well, Freed the Stray Exorcist. My name is Issei Hyoudou, people call me Ise. I'm the current Sekiryuutei or you can call me the Red Dragon Emperor. And you're right. I'm a Devil, a Reincarnated High-Class Devil to be accurate. I have two questions for you. First, why are you in my territory? And second, why did you killed this person?"

"Wow~! I didn't know a Devil in front of me is powerful~! I will take great pleasure in killing you. And that gorgeous corpse behind you~! Yes I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him. And to answer your first question~ since you will die anyway. We are here to steal a Sacred Gear from the Slutty Holy Maiden~!"

What a vulgar mouth he has. Oh great, he talked about Asia. I change my mind, I'm going punch that vulgar mouth of his until he going to apologize to Asia before he died…

"Huh? Are you mad? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

OK, this guy is crazy, you can't even have a normal conversation with him.

"Then, how can a human kill another human? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far."

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a Reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM!

A sound vibrates in the air. The sword that only has a handle turns into a light sword.

 **"Be careful, Partner. That sword can severely hurt Devils, but watch out for that gun."**

Don't worry, Ddraig. I got this.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_ , and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

The priest came sprinting towards me He slashes his light sword at me. I dodged it, he is fast but not as fast as Kiba.

—!

Intense pain runs through my leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Fuck!

 **"What did I say, damn it! Never underestimate your opponent!"**

Not the time for lecturing me, Ddraig!

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

Shit! I underestimated him! He is not a better swordsman than Kiba but he knows how to fight no less. Ok, It's time for a counter attack!

"Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

BLOCK!

I use my gauntlet to block the light next bullet while increasing my power numbing the pain from my previous injury. To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body. But I have my Boosted Gear to numb the pain. This seems to piss him off.

"What the hell!? Don't block with that stupid gauntlet! Just die, Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

 **[Boost!]**

The priest is laughing madly while I block his light bullets with my Barrier. This guys is stupid he's letting me Boost my powers maybe I won't need my Boosted Gear.

"Please stop!"

—!

That voice! It can't be Asia?!

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me with his light sword, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

—!

"Asia."

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams in horror after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, looks at both Asia and me.

"'Sigh' Yes, Asia. I'm a Devil and this town is my territory."

Man, I want to tell her but not like this. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad. I'm sorry I chose being a Devil.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Well, now this guy is stupid, really stupid. He's just babbling about who he works with. Wait in minute, he said Fallen Angel-sama? If Raynare and the others aren't working for Azazel. Shit! Now I get it! Thinking about that later! Freed will get ready round 2!

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

"Heh! Bring it on, you crazy Exorcist!"

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again.

—!

Asia jumps in between the priest and I. Hey! What the hell are you doing, you idiot?! She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me! The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I became speechless after hearing her. Asia? Are you protecting me? I don't need to be protected! You will get hurt if you stay like that!

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

What!?

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts! Remember Luke 6:27&28? 'But I say to you who are listening: Love your enemies, do good to those who hate you, bless those who curse you, pray for those who mistreat you.'"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest. I don't understand. Asia, you really think of me this way? Even though I'm a Devil. But you still believe me if I a kind Devil for you? What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.

BAKI!

—!

"Kyaa!"

That asshole! Freed hit Asia to the side with his gun! Asia fell to the ground!

"Hey, Asia!"

I went to Asia who was struck away.

…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

 **[Boost!]**

OK, Enough of this! That asshole make me pissed off!

 **"Partner, calm down! Don't lose your cool!"**

"How dare you hurt Asia!"

 **"Goddamn it, Partner!"**

DOOOOON!

I release my power. My Red aura glows brightly I'm going to obliterate this guy off the face of the earth! My magical powers are destructive it rivals to the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction! I've spent years training it to be at that level!

"I will not let you hurt Asia! Anymore!"

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

SWIFT!

BAM!

"Guagh!"

I was too quick for him and punch him in the gut. He vomited out blood. Sorry, I couldn't control my strength. I grabbed him by the face squeezing his head slowly pressing his back the wall.

"Araghh!"

"Do you hear that Freed? It's the crushing sound of your skull. Careful one wrong move on your part. Your head will pop."

 **"Easy there, Issei! I know your angry, but don't kill someone in front of the Nun."**

Tch! Fine, whatever… hmm?

—!

The floor glows in a red color. The red light starts to form a shape. It's a magic-circle. And I have seen this before. The magic-circle with a Dragon crescent in the middle belongs to my household.

FLASH!

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people I know appear from it.

"Ise-Buchou, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Exorcist."

"Ise-senpai! are you alright?!"

Akeno, Gasper, and Koneko-chan!

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house. But don't worry, we are here."

Aww Rias! You sound so cute when you worry about me.

Yes, my comrades. Kuu! They came to rescue me! I'm so moved that I feel like crying! My precious friends care for their King!

BAM!

I let go of Freed's head and punch him threw the wall of the house. He should receive major injuries from that attack.

 **"Oi, isn't that a bit much?"**

He'll survive, Ddraig…..I think?

"Hey guys! Thank you for coming, but I have the situation under control."

"See, Rias? I told you he would be fine he is one of the 'Supernovas', remember?"

"Geez! I was worried about him. As his Queen it's my job no danger will come to him! And I'm part of the same group too! Hmph!"

"Ufufu! Aww, I ruin her moment. Ise-kun, since you dealt with that Stray Exorcist, what do we do with her?"

Ah! Akeno-san is talking about Asia. It looks like she is ok little bruise but ok. She looks confuse. I'm gonna take her back with us. I don't care if she is part of Raynare's group they're just using her. Besides they were going to kill her anyways. I went to Asia.

"Hey Asia these are my friends and well they're Devils too like me. I assure you I will take care of you, so come with me."

I offer my hand to her. Come with me Asia.

"Ise-san is a Devil."

Yeah I know I am a Devil but I—.

"But Ise-san is nice. I like Ise-san."

She grabs hold of my hand and I lift her up.

"Everyone, this is Asia Argento, the wielder of Twilight Healing. And she is coming with us."

However Rias sorrowfully replied.

"But Ise it's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport you and the Hyoudou household."

Fuck I forgot about that! Koneko-chan seems to sense something.

"! Ise-senpai, there seems to be few Fallen Angels and Exorcist heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Are you fucking kidding me?! Damn it! There has to be a way to get Asia and my peerage out of here. If I be the decoy then they can get Asia out of here. NO! humans will be in the cross fire. The barrier Asia put up was destroyed when I release my power! Shit! What do I do?!

"Ise! We need to go!"

"…But Asia…"

"It's okay, Ise-san. Please go. We will meet again."

….How can you smile like that in this situation?!

"We need to go, Ise-Buchou! The Fallen Angels won't kill her!"

I know, Kiba, but!

 **"Issei! Right now, we can't do anything for her, but next time we will save her. You're a King protect the ones you can save. So quickly!"**

Damn it! Maybe you're right, Ddraig.

"Asia! We will see each other again, just you wait!"

And just like that we left. By the time the Fallen Angels arrived we were already teleported to the Hyoudou residences. I don't have the time to think about my failure of saving Asia, I only remember the smile she gave me last.

 **Part 2**

"Haa…"

Noon.

I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in a children's park while making a sigh. The wound I received from the Freed on my leg yesterday haven't completely healed yet but I'm ok.

Fallen Angels give their power to Stray Exorcist so they can have a dense power of light, so it seems like they will be troublesome for us Devils since light is poisonous to us.

With this leg, I can't do the Devils' job for a while, that's what Rias says anyways so I'm just taking a break.

Rias probably has already talked to the teacher so it should be fine. That's because Rias and I controls the school from the shadows.

GUU~!

My stomach rumbles. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning. I have been thinking about Asia. How can I save Asia? Before that, does Asia even like her current situation? No I can tell she doesn't.

She won't enjoy working in the same place as a psycho Exorcist who will hit her.

Umm.

If I do things on my own, Rias will get mad at me. No I can't act recklessly right now. After all I'm a King.…I want to save Asia soon as possible. That's the only thing in my mind right now.

 **"I know how you feel Issei, but your luck is about to change soon."**

What are you talking about Ddraig?

 **"It's nothing. I'm going to sleep."**

No wait! Ddraig!

Ddraig?!

Great! I hate it when he's cryptic. Well, I might as well get something to eat. When I got up from the bench, the color gold appears to my eyes. When I look carefully, there is a blond haired girl that I'm familiar with. She also notices me. Both of us are shocked at this meeting. So that's what you meant, Ddraig. This is my chance.

"…Asia?"

"…Ise-san?"

 **Part 3**

"…Auu."

It's a strange sight. A Sister is getting confused in front of the register.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Even the employee doesn't know how to handle this situation. Its lunchtime and I took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district. It seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal.

I offered my help, but she said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow." So I have been watching her the whole time…Thinking carefully, you can't speak Japanese. Seeing the chance, I help her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

We head towards the empty table as soon as we got our meals while I encourage Asia who is feeling down. While we are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia.

It's because she is a nun, but also because she's really cute. Well, any guy will look at her if they saw her. We sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it? Wow, what a strange development.

"Asia, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

I showed her how to do it while smiling.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

…What a new reaction. You are seriously cute, Asia.

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!"

Asia is looking at me eating the fries with very keen eyes.

"No no, you also eat, Asia."

"Y-Yes."

She takes a small bite of the burger. She starts eating it.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

This girl is saying it while her eyes are shining. What does she normally eat?

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

Such simple food. The Church suck. I don't think I can survive eating like that.

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. "

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

Asia starts eating it deliciously. But why was she at that park? She said she has time off, but it seems like she is running away from the Fallen Angels. When she saw me, she seemed relieved. I wanted to ask her what happen but that might be a thoughtless question. I probably should wait till she feels like telling me.

I will help her any time. But Rias and the other said "we also want to help her so don't do things on your own" Those guys really don't want me do things on my own. But I feel loved from it they will always have my back.

It seems Asia is enjoying eating her hamburger, I feel bad asking her something that will make her depressed. Yeah, that's it. Just for today, we shall forget about everything. That was the answer I got.

"Asia."

"Y-Yes."

"We will go and have some fun today."

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the game center."

 **Part 4**

"The legendary fastest downhill driver, Ise-san!"

Booooom!

I put my foot down on the accelerator, and quickly change the gear around the curve! I then went past both cars!

"Fast! You are so fast, Ise-san!"

Fufufu, are you watching me Asia? Now fall in love with my driving handling technique! Just like that, I was playing a racing game at the game center.

Racing game or not, I can beat any games!

[WIN!]

The sign that shows my victory appears on my screen. Yeah! Looks like I made a new track record again! Like that, I was falling for myself! Hahahaha! Then I lost sight of Asia. When I looked, she is standing in front of the crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing."

When I ask her, she tries to hide it.

"Is there something you want?"

When I look inside the crane game there is a doll of "Rache-kun" inside. It's a cute mascot based on a mouse. If I remember correctly, this character came from Japan but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Rache-kun?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…"

Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!"

"Eh? B-But…!"

"It's okay, I will get it."

Strike while the iron is hot. I put the coin in immediately and started controlling the crane. Even though I look like this, I'm pretty good at crane games you know? Well, that's what I thought, but I had a hard time getting it.

On my first try I dropped the doll on a good location, and on my second try I totally missed. On my third and fourth try I missed it as well, but when Asia became worried on my fifth try, I finally managed to get it!

"Yeah!"

I made a victory pose and took Rache-kun which I just dropped out. I then give it to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia."

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Ise-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time."

That's what I said to her., but she shook her head.

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

…Her words makes me shy. But, when this girl says it, it actually seems natural. Well, never mind!

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Y-Yes!"

I took Asia's hand and went further into the game center.

 **Part 5**

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

We are walking on the street while laughing. It's already night and we're my school Kuoh Academy . Hahaha, I've skipped school today and had fun till dusk Sona is going to be piss Hahaha We are lucky that we didn't get caught by the police. If we did, then I will have been taken into custody right away.

It was fun to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game center and other shops. Rather, I feel the dating plan that I had made for Raynare-chan has proven to be of good use. You really can't tell what will happen in life since I never expected to become useful.

"Oh."

I almost tripped over because of the uncomfortable feeling on my leg.

"Ouch."

Then I felt a bit of pain as well. It's the wound from yesterday. The place where I was shot by that shitty Exorcist Free, still hurts. Looks like the day when it gets healed will be quite far from now.

"…Ise-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday….."

Asia's expression gets cloudy. I think I messed up. We were having a good time, but I made her remember something painful. But Asia bends down and starts to check my injuries.

"Can you please lift your trouser up?"

"S-Sure."

I lift my trousers to have my calf exposed. The bullet mark is still there. Asia then places her palm there. A warm and gentle light shines on my calf.

It really is a warm light. It's a green light. It's like Asia's eyes and it looks so beautiful. It feels like her kindness is inside her light. So this is the power of Twilight Healing

"How is it?"

Asia stops her light, and she urges me to move. I move my leg a bit. Oh? Wow. This is amazing! That power can really heal Devils. Amazing.

"This is so amazing, Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!"

I run around a bit. Asia smiles happily when she sees me.

"You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power. …This is a your Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

Just like I thought.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Boosted Gear!"

Asia puts on a shocked face after seeing my Sacred Gear.

"Ise-san, your Sacred Gear it looks amazing!"

"Hahaha yeah it's also one of the thirteen Longinus capable to kill a God."

"That's amazing Ise-san! The Lord bless you with an amazing power!"

"Hahaha, stop it Asia your making me blush, but your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.I don't know what to do, so I took her to a spot where we can sit. We sit on the bench on the roadside.

Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden". In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past. Her past is similar to Gasper. Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils.

"This is also a trial that the Lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

You don't have to say anything anymore…

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She is full of tears. I can't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time. She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

That damn God! Those fucking people of the Church they only use people and their followers for their selfish gain. Is Heaven that cruel to leave a kind little girl like her by herself alone?! They would have taken her in but they didn't!

If Heaven won't listen to her prayers I will. I know I'm a Devil but I was once human and no God was there to help save me and my family from that day. A Stray Devil try to kill me and my parents. No God or Angel came for us instead it was Tannin-ossan who made me who I'm.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends."

Asia stands there looking puzzled.

"I'm a Devil, but it's all right. You can come with me. I will take good care of you, my friends will you like too."

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

Even I think that I suck at conversation. It's not even romantic. Kiba probably knows the right thing to say at a time like this.

But Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears. Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

I hold Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

Hmm maybe I should ask her if she wants to be a Devil. I won't force it on her if she doesn't want to.

"Uh um….Asia, this is just a suggestion. I could turn you to a Devil if you want…"

"Eh?"

"W-What I'm trying to say is a Human's life span is a fraction compare to a Devil's. I can live for thousands of years, but you will live less than hundred. If I turn you to a Devil we will together forever. But, in exchange, you can not pray to God because God is the enemy of the Devil. O-Of course I won't force you, whatever decision you make I'll respect it."

She pauses. Is she thinking about my offer?

"Ise-san, will I be able to still pray?"

I was afraid she would ask that. I can't lie to her though.

"No, you won't, Asia. And you won't be able to read the Bible as well."

"Oh. But we will be together forever right. We will still go shopping, play games, and have fun right?"

"Yeah, of course, Asia. !e will do all those things together!"

She smiles and nodded. Is that a yes?

"Ise-san, I want to be a Devil!"

I have gain another precious friend into my family. The others are going to like her. My parents always imagined having a daughter like her kind and innocence. They are going to be so happy when they get back from their vacation. At this point I don't care if she doesn't have Twilight Healing.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Asia? Remember, once you're a Devil, there's no going to back."

I need to be sure she doesn't regret this decision, but she replied without hesitation.

"Yes, Ise-san. I'm sure I want to be a Devil. I want to be with you forever!"

She grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. T-This situation sure makes me blush I will probably tremble with embarrassment once I go to bed after this.

But it doesn't matter. If Asia will smile, then it's okay. The incident from her sad past. I won't know how painful it was. But I'm positive that I can keep her smiling from now on! I will protect Asia!

"Well what do we have here?"

Great! Now we're in the dire situation!

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **Hello, It's me again.** **I'm decided. Ise's harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweise,Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall. You like or hate?  
**


	4. Issei vs 4 Stray Fallen Angels!

**High School DxD: Reincarnation**

 **AN: Hello. It's me again. It's time to answer from the reviewers:  
**

 **From War historian: There's many lemon after each arc  
**

 **From AnimeLoverQ8: Thank you.  
**

 **From Goodxbad13: I think about that.  
**

 **From MrSpice: No, there's a lemon after Raiser's arc.  
**

 **From Muzaka: I'm thinking about that later.  
**

 **From DeadMenPlaying: Thank you.  
**

 **From Guest: Thank you.**

 **OK, without ado, let's begin!**

I - POV or Thought

"I" - Speech

 **"I" - Sacred Gear's speech**

 _ **"I" - Sacred Gear's thought  
**_

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Battle for the Innocent Nun! Issei's Peerage vs 4 Rogue Fallen Angel!  
**

 **Part 1**

A voice which I'm very familiar with. When I look towards the direction of where the voice came from, I smirked. That's because the person I am familiar with is standing there. A slender Fallen Angel girl with silky black hair.

"Raynare."

 **"Oh look, Partner. It's your fake girlfriend are** **make** **you two gonna out."**

Hmm, I really want to, Ddraig. But not in front of Asia.

Aww~ she's angry. I guess she got her memories back from when she tried to kill me. That was an epic fail on her part. You can't mess with the Sekiryuutei and get away with it.

"You Hentai Sekimaryuutei (The Perverted Red Devil Dragon Emperor)! How dare you mess with my memories?!"

Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma-chan. She sounds more like that of a bewitching adult.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her.

"What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when I said that to her. Ah damn that's cold doing that to your boyfriend come on.

"I don't want a filthy Devil like you talking to me! It's disgusting!"

Damn! Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend? It's hurts my heart, Raynare-chan.

"That girl, Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away."

So Asia escaped from them. What a smart girl, Asia. You finally realize the true nature of the Fallen Angels.

"…No. I don't want to return to that cursed church! I don't want to return to the people who want kill other people…!"

Asia replies back with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear. I take a step forward to protect her.

"She doesn't want to go with you, Raynare. So, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"Devil, don't call me by my name! My name will get filthy if you call me like that! What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. Just give me Asia! Now!"

Raynare gathers the pink light spear in her hand. The same light spear, huh? Boring~! She needs to mix it up a bit, she can't beat me that way. Well, she can't beat me at all.

"So you wanna fight me like that? Are you sure about that, the last time we fought you couldn't land one hit on me? Did you forget who I'm?! I'm the fucking Sekiryuutei, you Fallen Angel bitch! And you and your companies are trespassing in my territory, kill our contractors, and stolen Asia's Sacred Gear!"

The pressure I release is scaring her. You should be scared, Raynare. Because I will kill anyone who tries to hurt my household! Oh wait, I can't kill her and her companies. Azazel want them alive.

"Y-You knew my plan from beginning, didn't you?! But I won't leave without that power! Twilight Healing will make me a Supreme Fallen Angel! I will finally get the respect I deserve! Once I received that bitch nun's Sacred Gear's power, Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama will notice me, and I'll kill you and take your Sacred Gear too!"

Wow! This is so really pathetic. So that's your intentions, Raynare-chan? I can feel Asia trembling. Of course she would be scared because Raynare mentioned that she will steal Asia's Sacred Gear, not only that, she also steal mine? Heh, you're the weak one, you Fallen Angel bitch! I gonna slap your bitching ass what you did me and Asia before!

"But you're weak. You can't beat me in your single puny light spear. But if you want to try again, be my guess."

"Heh! That's why I didn't come here alone, you idiotic Sekiryuutei!"

—!

Stray Exorcists suddenly came out of the shadows. Wow there's a lot of them. Hmm I don't see Freed. I guess his wounds isn't fully healed yet.

 **"This is so cute, your fake girlfriend thinks she can win with numbers on her side."**

Yeah well. You can't blame her. She is pretty desperate.

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittlet, this is the Sekryuutei I told you guys about."

Her Fallen Angel friends are here beside her too, huh.

"So this is the Sekiryuutei, Huh? Hmph! He looks weak."

What the hell?! That fedora Asshole says I'm weak!? You're the weak one, pal! He is the only guy. He has the appearance of a middle age man. He wears a pale violent trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a black fedora.

"We should steal his Sacred Gear for Azazel-sama."

The tall buxom woman with long navy hair obscuring her right eye. She wears a violent trench coat Another Azazel fanatic.

"Aww~ he' pretty cute too bad he has to die hehe~."

What the hell?! This Fallen Angel is a loli. I thought all Female Fallen Angels supposed to have seductive bodies.

"Now, are you going to be a good little bitch? And hand over Asia."

"Nah, I'm not gonna do that. Asia rather be with me. Heh! I'm not the one trying to steal her Sacred Gear."

Raynare starts to laugh as if she found my comment amusing. Well she's gonna laugh her ass off at this.

"I'm warn you, Raynare. Surrender peacefully, give me the Sacred Gear Extract device and I'll let you all live or you all will suffer be embarrassed because you and your companies won't able defeat me forever."

"Pshahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Seriously!? Hahahaha! This guy is weak and stupid! Hahahaha!"

"Ha! I bet he was lying! Being a High-Class Devil Too! Hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha! I bet he's nothing more than a Pawn! Hahaha!"

"S-Stop it! Mittelt that is too much! Hahaha!"

"""HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"""

Usually I would getting angry at people for pissing me off. But I'm so very powerful, so I don't care anymore.

 **"Honestly, these guys laughing at the mighty Red Dragon Emperor! Issei partner, hurry up and destroy them!"**

Calm down, Ddraig. I need to let the Fallen Angels live at least. To be honest, I'm will make them suffer in their nightmares, and they'll know if do not underestimate me as the Sekiryuutei.

 **"Not only the Strongest Sekiryuutei, but also you are softest."**

I guess, but isn't that a good thing if I'm not a crazy power hungry idiot like my predecessors? Hmm, looks like they're done laughing.

"Now hand over Asia and I might just let you live."

WTF…?

"Hehehe…..Hahahaha…Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

This is so funny! She thinks she can beat me with your puny companies?! Hehe! What a foolish girl! You don't know who you're messing with.

"What?! What is so funny, damn it?!"

"Um Ise-san?"

Hmm? Oh! I think I scared Asia with that mad laughter of mine. I pats her head and say.

"It's ok Asia everything is going to—."

*SWIFT!*

"Hah! You left yourself wide open! Now die, you Devil trash!"

*BOOM!*

"Aarrghh!"

I obliterate a Stray Exorcist who came to attack me with my demonic power. Hmph! What an incompetent fool!

"Now what was it you guys said, about my power?"

"Tch! Okay maybe you are High-Class Devil, but I don't see a peerage you are alone!"

"That's where you're wrong, sweet heart. You all made biggest mistake. You all will be punished!"

*FLASH!*

"Everyone, perfect timing for coming. Good job."

Right on que. Rias, Akeno-san, Kiba, Gasper, and Koneko-chan came out of the magical circle.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting, Ise."

"My my, so many punishment I can do. Ufufu."

"This is going to be a big mess when we're done."

"Uh, there are so many of them!"

"Keep your pants together on, Gaspie."

Okay, now we are missing one more thing. Sona and her peerage are supposed to put up a barrier around the school.

*FLASH!*

There it is! The barrier fills up the entire park! Great job, Sona, and thank you.

"Ok, Raynare, I'm giving you a final warning. Give us a Sacred Gear extract device from the abandoned church and leave peacefully from my town now or you all will suffer defeat by me and my friends. Choose wisely."

"Tch, just because you're not alone anymore, that doesn't mean I should give up!"

Well I did warn her.

"Everyone, introduce yourselves to the enemies!"

"How are you doing, Fallen Angels? My name is Rias Gremory, the Sekiryuutei's [Queen], also I'm the princess of Gremory Household and Sirzechs Lucifer's little sister."

Rias introduces herself in a noble fashion. Well she is born as a High-Class Devil. I on the other hand had to be trained by Mephisto Pheles, Tannin-ossan's master.

"Hello Fallen Angels. My name is Akeno Himejima. The Sekiryuutei's [Bishop]."

Akeno and Rias are similar to each other, she is a real Yamato Nadeshiko, the ideal Japanese women.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Yuuto Kiba. I'm the Sekiryuutei's [Knight]."

That's the handsome [Knight] for ya always confident and smiling.

"….Koneko Toujou. Ise-senpai's [Rook]."

That was short Koneko-chan. But that is her style short and straight to the point.

"Uh M-My name is G-Gasper Vladi! And I'm Ise-senpai's [Pawn]!"

*Sigh*

Come on Gasper. You could do better than that. Well his confidence is building slowly. It's a good thing he passed his first step from the cross-dressing phase. And he can interact with other people. Now he needs to have more confidence in himself.

"More Devils? Are these Ise-san's friends?"

"Yes, Asia-san. We are his friends or to be more accurate we are his servants."

"I don't like the term servants, Rias, you know that. To me, you guys are my equal. Now focus the enemy won't wait for us."

"Yes you are right."

Well then I think it's time to get star—.

*BOOM!*

"Whoa! What the hell, Koneko-chan?!"

Koneko-chan! Just shot Ki blast at a tree!

"Someone was hiding over there, Ise-senpai!"

That explains a lot she is a Nekoshou. Koneko-chan can sense people's auras no matter how good they hide their presences.

*CLAP!* *CLAP!* *CLAP!* *CLAP!*

Oh great! Don't tell me. Someone who looks like an Stray Exorcist came out of the shadows. Goddamnit! It's him!

"Hoho! That was close! I thought I was gonna die~. Haa~ Ise-kun, it's good to see you again! Meeting you like this is like a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that asshole Stray Exorcist Freed, goddamnit!

"Freed, it's good to see you again too! I guess your wounds are healed. That was fast."

"Ha! Well it was thanks to the Fallen Angel-sama that I'm still kicking right now! They even want me do a sneak attack on you! Hahaha~!"

"That's interesting, I didn't think they would help one of their own considering you're a pawn in all this. And for a sneak attack? Ha! That would never work."

"I know right. My leader here is so stupid she couldn't think of a better plan than that. But you know I never lost to a shitty Devil before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! I'll enjoy killing! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevil!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in rage now. He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before.

*BOOOM!*

The light blade appears. It will be a troublesome to get cutting by that sword. That holy gun is also troublesome.

"Now Ise-kun be a good Devil~ and die!"

"No! Wait! Freed!"

*SWIFT*

Before Raynare could say anything to Freed, he leaped up to me. Going for the kill, but...

*GIIN!*

There are sparks between Kiba's sword and Freed's light blade. So it's solid despite being made from light, huh?

"Sorry, but our King has no business with you! I'll take you on. Is that ok with you, Ise-buchou?"

"Go on, Kiba. It's fine, you can take care of him."

"Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Kiba dodges the soundless bullets with his legs he is proud of while continuing to attack his enemy. Kiba who is dodging all of Freed's attack is amazing. But Freed is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil.

He stopped Kiba's slash again. Looks like Freed can catch Kiba's movements. Kiba and Freed then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

Come on, Kiba! Quick and finish him already!

"Ahaha! You too! A [Knight], huh!? Not even a single blind spot! You're not as strong as your King! But I wonder will Ise-kun get mad if I kill you in front of him~! Oh that would be a great site~!"

Uh, I feel goose bumps coming on.

"Then maybe I should fight seriously for a bit then."

It's about time, Kiba! Kick his ass already!

"Eat this! Holy Eraser!"

Black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. Ohoho damn! It's the [Holy-Eraser]. The [Holy-Eraser] is made out darkness that can absorb light. Freed is screwed.

Kibas's Holy-Eraser clashes against Freed's light blade. Kiba's [Holy-Eraser] starts to expand and devouring Freed's light blade.

"Wha—?! What the hell is this!?"

Freed seems confused.

"—[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear user!?"

That's right, Freed. Kiba's Sacred Gear is the Sword Birth which the Sacred Gear can produces the Demonic swords whatever he want! Witness the power of my Knight!

Freed notices it too he looks around. He begins to smirk. Hehehe! He knows even if they out number us he and his team won't stand a chance.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor. Wait was that a magical-transportation bomb!? While he is fading away he starts to say something to me.

"Hey Ise-kun, to tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and nearly killed, okay? Then, bye-bye!"

He then vanished from our site. Yuck, that is great. Now I have a yandere Exorcist in love with me. But, next time, I will seriously kill you, that shitty priest Freed Zelsen!

"Tch! Coward. Listen up everyone! The first one who brings me the Sekiryuutei's head, gets an reward from me personally!"

"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittlet you guys stay with me let the pawns handle this."

"I was hoping to kill the Sekiryuutei brat and steal his Boosted Gear for myself….oh well."

"Hmph! fools are out number anyways."

"Aww! I wanted to have some fun too~!"

Wow talk about cold. These guys need a reality check.

"Gasper, freeze them all."

"R-Right!"

Gasper's eyes glow and stop the bunch of Stray Exorcists in time. Raynare and her Fallen Angel friends are shock by this development.

"W-What happen!? They just stop!"

I believe an explanation is in order.

"Okay, listen up, Fallen Angels. What you see here is Gasper's Sacred Gear, the [Forbidden Balor View]. His Sacred Gear can stop anyone he sees in time."

"…I never heard a Sacred Gear that can do that…"

Looks like Raynare and her Fallen Angel friends didn't see this coming. Serves them right! Never underestimate us. Time to finish this!

"Now, it's time for the coup de grace! Rias! Akeno-san! And Koneko-chan! Finish them all up!"

"Hai Ise!"

"Ufufu! As you wish, my King. Ufufufufu!"

"…..Roger, Ise-senpai."

*DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!*

*DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!*

Rias, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan bombard the army of Stray Exorcist with the Power of Destruction, Holy-Lightning and Senjutsu obliterating them without a trace.

"Ise-san's friends are amazing."

Asia said nice things to Rias and the others. They are blushing hardcore. Even Koneko-chan. Aww~! She is so cute~!

"Impossible! T-They destroyed an entire battalion of Stray Exorcist like it was nothing…!"

"….How is this possible…?!"

"….They're really strong…!"

THUD.

The cocky bitches Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittlet are shocked by their power. And Raynare just fell down on her knees. I told them to surrender. Now they have to experience my wrath.

"Well, looks like it's our turn. Ready, Ddraig?"

 **"Ready anytime, Partner! But just don't go overboard."**

".….Ise-senpai don't use that vulgar technique."

Ugh! Koneko-chan is talking about the Dress Break I developed to rip women's clothes off. She doesn't want me to use it. But! I'm a teenage pervert! And I must see all women's breasts! No matter the consequences!

 **"'Sigh' Really, Partner? Sooner or later, people will call us the Oppai Dragon or worst the Chichiryuutei (The Breast Dragon Emperor)…"**

Actually I have no problem with that. I like it, it suites me since I love Breast.

 **"'Sigh' Alright, whatever you say, let's just get this over with."**

Okay.

"Prepare yourselves, Fallen Angels! Taste the Wrath of the Red Dragon Emperor! Balance Break: Overbooster Mode: 15 minutes!"

 **"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Overbooster Mode: 15 minutes!"**

*FLASH!*

A red color aura covers me.

My body is equipped with red armor a plate-armor that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armor has a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also is equipped to my right arm.

The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. Yep, this is the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker: Scale Mail. I use this mode to holding back. If I use full mode, they'll be died.

"Now then, which one of you wants to taste the wrath of Sekiryuutei?"

"Tch, I'm not afraid you! You're just a lowly Devil!"

The one called Dohnaseek is seriously pissing me off. This is what happens to arrogant people. They will deny everything when they are beaten.

"I'll kill you and take you're Sacred Gear! And become the true Sekiryuuuuuuteeeeeiiiiii!"

*BUZZ!*

That doesn't even make sense. You would need me alive to take it. He seriously lost it. He came at me with pure rage with his blue light spear aiming for my head. But I counter it by smashing his face with my fist.

*BANG!*

"Arragh!"

The impact of my fist sent him flying back but I flew towards him.

*SWIFT!*

I grab his head. And I flew up until I reach the barrier. I came down really fast using Dohnaseek's head so he will take in the full brunt the attack.

*CRASH!*

I crash his head into the ground making a small crater. Dohnaseek's wasn't moving I check if he was still alive but he is just unconscious. I don't even need to [Boost] my powers or even need to use my Scale Mail. But they need to be taught a lesson. Especially this sorry ass.

"Dohnaseek!"

"You bastard!"

Kalawarner, and Mittlet are enrage that their comrade was defeated. They charge at me without thinking with their light spears. But I dodge them and tap their asses!

"Ah! What hell!? Are you a pervert!?"

"M-My butt has been…..violated…."

Hey! It's not my fault, you girls have nice asses. I'm a teenage pervert, I can't help it!

"Witness the power of my Dress Break!"

CLICK!

I flick my fingers at the same time, the Fallen Angels girl's clothes are blown away!

""N-NOOOOOOOOO!""

They scream and duck down covering their private parts. Yes, my Dress Break strives on this! All women are always self-conscious with their bodies!

"You Beast! How dare you?!"

"Waaaahh! Now I will never get married!"

Hey, I can't help it! I'm a teenage boy who loves the female body!

"Sona, it's done! Take down the barrier now."

"Right."

I told Sona to remove the barrier through a magical-communication circle.

"Raynare, it's over. Your comrades defeated. Your army is crushed. You have two options. Surrender, give us that Sacred Gear Extract device, and leave my town or die. If you not give it to us at us, you all know what your consequences are?"

*FLAP!*

Wow! that was quick she left. Kalawarner, and Mittlet didn't waste this opportunity either. They took the unconscious Fallen Angel I beat up with them.

*FLAP!*

*FLAP!*

Well, they followed Raynare, so they retreated to the abandoned church.

—!

I feel killing intent from Koneko-chan. I'm sorry Koneko-chan but…I love breasts!

"Ise-san!"

"Hmm? Oh Asia, OOOF!"

"You did it! You saved me, I'm so happy! Thank you!"

Uh Asia is hugging me! I-I don't know what do!? I guess I'll hug her back…..This is nice I feel content with her hehe.

"My my, we have a new rival. Ufufu."

"…..Not another one."

"Geez Ise. Aren't I enough? Hmph! Idiot."

"Ise-senpai sure is popular!"

"Hahaha! Well, Ise-buchou is a likable person."

Haha! The girls are happy we have a new member, but they are jealous of her. I wonder why I love them I love all my friends. Kiba and Gasper said some nice things to its makes me want to cry! I always wanted to have respectful brothers like them!

"Everyone, start repairing the damages. We need to get this done before morning."

Sona is in Student Council President Mode ordering her peerage to fix the damages. I also see new members in her peerage I haven't met yet. I guess introduction will have to wait.

"Hey Sona. We can help you repair the damages to the school."

"That's ok, Ise-kun. We the Student Council have a responsibility to the school. However…. You owe me one. Just remember that."

"Haha! Yeah, sure. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

"Good, I'm glad you understand. Well, we have work to do. See you later, Ise-kun."

We said our good-bye to Sona. I saw the park had been destroyed as a result of the fight earlier, I also saw some holy weapons fall.

"Kiba, collect all the holy weapons used by the Stray Exorcists to my house. There is a secret project I run. So don't go in my secret room until there was an order from me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ise-buchou. But there is I want to ask you, why do you want to collect the holy weapons?"

Kiba asked me in grudge.

"I need them because my secret project, Kiba. Keep my secret from Rias and the others until one day you'll know."

"Yes, Ise-buchou." Kiba replied irritably.

"Alright, let's go home."

We transported to my home.

 **Part 2**

At night, the house of Hyoudou Household

I finished the business with Raynare and others, I and my friends were at my house, the house of Hyoudou Household, this house has become the headquarters for us for several years ago. I ordered Rias and the others, besides Asia, to go looking for a contract. As for Asia, she took her items left out of the church to my house to she lived together with us. I've taught Asia several tasks to become a housechore: cooking meals, sweep the house and yard, and wash our clothes. Also, I taught Asia the history of the Great War between the Three Main factions of the Bible: Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, as well as the history of the Evil Pieces from the Underworld.

And now, I was in my room to keep an eye on the Rogue Fallen Angels through a magic mirror. When I looked, it seemed like they did not listen my warning this afternoon. I ordered Asia to stay my house until Rias and the others return. It's time to visit that abandoned church myself.

 **Part 3**

At night, the abandoned church, the base for the defeated Fallen Angels.

I arrived in front of the church, I felt something watching from afar. A Devil? But who is it? Argh! I shooked my head and think about it later. I knocked the door.

'KNOCK!' 'KNOCK!'

They didn't listen, so I was forced to punch the door with my fist.

'BAM!'

Now I go into the church, the question is where they hide? I see the altar's hidden stairs. Perhaps It's lead to their hideout.

I'm going to the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. So this is a basement, huh? I see the is opened. I went inside of the ritual place becomes visible. I looked around, there are four fallen angels who had defeated me this afternoon. It looks like they feared me because I have the Sekiryuutei's power and my peerage. And I looked the cross. Wait a minute! Is that...?! Oh, great. That cross was the Sacred Gear's extractor device. It will be used to pull Asia's Sacred Gear out. I think about that thing later. The defeated Fallen Angels shocked to see me enter. They are afraid of me because I'm easy to defeated them.

"My, my, my. Looks like you're disobey my warning. I will give all of you the last warning. Give that device to me surrender for me and Azazel or you all get consequence." They feared if they doing again. So they obeyed my warning. I pulled my cell phone out from my pocket. I called Azazel to come take that device.

"Azazel, your contract is done. Now It's time to pick up your subordinates."

"Thank you. I want to talk with my idiot subordinates." They shocked when I talked with Azazel. I turn up the sound volume from my cell phone, so they could hear Azazel's voice.

"You morons! I ordered you to keep eye on the Sekiryuutei, so give me a reason why you want to kill him!" Uh oh, Azazel pissed when he heard they want to kill me. They feared to Azazel's wrath. Raynare afraid to answer, she had no choice but to answer truthfully.

"It was Kokabiel-sama, he said that Azazel-sama had changed the priority!"

!

Kokabiel. KOKABIEL?! SO THAT PSYCHO WARMONGEL ORDERED RAYNARE AND THE OTHERS TO KILL ME TO MAKE ANOTHER WAR?! **I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!**

I'm super pissed off when I heard that name! I remember when Freed said.

 _"Without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."_

So Kokabiel send Freed to finish their jobs. I think about that later.

"I will punish you four, so you keep quiet here until I arrived." Azazel said to the frighten Fallen Angels.

"And Issei, thank you. You can take the device."

"Thank you, Azazel. Call me if you need help again." With said that, he hung up. I put my cell phone back on my pocket, and walk to the device to take it to my house with my teleportation magic. Before I disappear along with this device, I told to the defeated Fallen Angels.

"If you all try to kill me and terror my territory. I will make you all miserable." They flinched at my words. I guess I am sure they would not do this again a second time. They condemned me.

Raynare: "Damn you, Devil!"

Dohnaseek: "You bastard!"

Kalawarner: "We won't forget this humiliation!"

Mittlet: "You haven't seen the last of us!"

"Whatever, you four! When Azazel come here, just get the hell out of my town!"

With my final warning, I disappeared with it. Finally I don't have to deal with this anymore.

 **Part 4  
**

'Sigh' Yesterday, I've got scolded by Rias and the others when I go to the abandoned church myself.

[YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! PUT SOME SPIRIT IN IT!]

…I got up from my bed after getting woken up by the alarm clock with a boyish-girl's voice.

I set the alarm one hour earlier than usual. Rias said she found a great place for our club. We won't have to discuss things in classrooms anymore. It's in the old school building, but that place is trashy.

—!

What the hell? The girls aren't here. I looked everywhere and not only the girls aren't here but also Kiba and Gasper aren't here either even Asia. I guess they left earlier than I did. They're all probably at the old school building. I left the room after getting into my uniform.

 **Part 5  
**

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance. I entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. I went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them. When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

Wow! Did Rias and the others clean this all of time? I hope it wasn't Sona because I would owe her twice. While I was thinking about these kinds of things, I reached my destination. I stop in front of a particular room.

I was shocked by the sign on the door that read—.

[Occult Research Club]

I guess this is it. I went into the room. I was shocked again. There are Devil signs and words in every area of the new clubroom. And the one which stands out the most is a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in the center of the room. There are also a couple of sofas, a chair, a desk and a coffee table.

"Oh my, so you came on time."

When I arrived in the club room, Rias is the only one present. The school hasn't started yet. I came here early in the morning because last evening we were told that we will have a meeting in the morning.

Rias is sitting on the sofa, drinking green-tea elegantly.

"Good morning, Rias."

"Yes, good morning Ise. Do you like the new clubroom?"

"Yes, You did a great job here. I'm impress."

"Well, as your Queen, it is my job to make sure we have a proper headquarters."

Rias is amazing. She is the most beautiful women I have ever seen strong and intelligent. I consider her to be the most wonderful Queen in the Underworld. I always thought why she picked me as her King when she could have been a King herself.

I sit next to Rias.

"Hey Rias, why did you wanted to be my Queen? When could you have a peerage of your own?"

Rias puts her tea down on the coffee table and smile.

"Ufufu! I have been your Queen for years and you're asking me now."

"W-Well I…'giggle'…You're right about that, hehe."

"Well, since you ask, I will tell you."

Rias's hands me a cup of tea. Knowing her she is going to tell me a story instead an explanation.

"I was only child back then. My family told me Tannin-sama acquired a new servant. A Pawn. They told me he was a boy old as me. I thought he was nothing special, but when I saw him in person he… Well, he was c-cute. And when I saw his performance in his first rating game with Tannin-sama. I was shocked he was the Sekiryuutei. He was powerful, brave, courageous and kind. He won the hearts of all the Devil children on that day. Tannin-sama was happy of his Pawn's performance so he made him his heir, but his pawn refused because he said to Tannin-sama: "You have your son, right? Why not you give your inheritance to your son? Once I will become A High-Class Devil, I'm going to create my own family with my own hands.". When he received his Evil Pieces. I knew I wanted to be the Sekiryuutei's Queen because I believe. He will change the world."

I became silent. I didn't know Rias hold so much value of me. When Tannin-ossan made me his heir, but I refused if I wouldn't let Tannin-ossan's son will be jealous because I'm the Red Dragon Emperor. But right now, I was happy that I have a power to build my family in my own hands, and I won't let someone destory that I builded. I get to achieve my Harem really fast. But when I received my Evil Pieces, I didn't know what to do until Rias wanted to be my Queen. I wouldn't have made a great peerage without her.

"Rias, you have done so much for me. You tolerated my reckless decisions. And you're always there when I need you. This isn't just my peerage anymore, it is ours."

Rias smiles happily while her face is blushing red. She is so cute I won't let anyone else have her. Rias Gremory is mine!

I pat her cheeks with my fingers. Haha, now her face is crimson.

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, the Crimson Ruin Empress and the Red Devastate Dragon Emperor. We make quite a pair. I haven't shown you much affection lately. Allow me to make it up to you, Rias."

I bring my face closer to Rias. Yes, she will be happy with this.

*KISS~*

I kiss Rias. We kissed before but this one is different. This kiss is deeper and more passionate. She deserves this.

*BITE!*

"Kyaaaa~!"

I bite Rias's lower lip and enter my tongue in her mouth. This isn't like me. I don't do this kind of thing, but…I feel…hungry!

"Ise, *pant* what *pant* are you….doing…?! Iyaaa~! This isn't…*pant* like you... Iyaaa~!"

I ignored Rias. I'm busy violating her body. Sucking her neck, groping her breast. Violating her body, her mouth and rubbing her pussy. I don't know what is wrong with me. I can't stop even if I want too! But this feeling I have….I don't want it to go away!

I want her! I want Rias Gremory is mine! Because I love her since we're met at first time.

"I-Ise….you….probably should….'moan'...s-stop …..The 'moan'...new girl might….. get jealous… 'moan'!"

Jealous?

What hell is she talking about? Oh no, don't tell me...!

"I-Ise-san…?"

—!

T-That voice…! I jump back away from Rias. Her face is still deep crimson red. Goddamnit! What the hell is wrong with me?! I violated Rias! I need to apologies to her later.

When I turned around, Asia, is trying to smile.

"H-Hey Asia… I didn't see you there. Hehehe…. "

Is she mad?

W-Why is she mad?

"It has to be… R-Rias-fuku-buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also touch her body like…that…. No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu!".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive a damage."

Rias says that normally. Wow! Rias, you can recover quickly after…what I did to you…

"Uu, Ise-san was right about this. I forgot that I had turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore."

Asia seems a bit troubled. Asia, please don't make a sad face like that.

"Do you regret it, Asia?"

I asked Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I'm in, I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san."

—!

My face starts to turn red because of her embarrassing reply.

T-This is something which makes every guy happy even me. It's the ultimate praise!

Hearing that, I smile at her.

"I see, then its okay. From this day forward, you will be our friend and our family, and I will make you work."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia replies very energetically.

She will have to do the leaflet handing first, but I wondered if she will be all right?

I feel uneasy. She is so innocent! Oh wait. I will have Koneko-chan go with her on her contracts.

Then I realized the change in Asia. Why didn't I realize it until now?

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. the Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suit me…?"

She asks me shyly.

Of course! Another Angel have descended to our school! I can already hear the guys in our school talking about it. You look great in it!

"It's the best! Let's take a photo with only the 2 of us!"

"Eh, y-yes."

She was troubled with how to react, but it's true that she looks cute in it. Aaah, my school life is becoming glorious!

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in the 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day. As a King, you must look after her."

Rias says that to me.

Are you serious!? My class!? Thank you, Rias! This way, I can protect Asia from those filthy perverts including Matsuda and Motohama that want to take her innocence! Even from me!

"I will be in your care, Ise-san."

Asia bows her head.

I start to imagine introducing Asia to Matsuda and Motohama already. I can't stop laughing, thinking about how jealous they would get.

"Yeah. I will introduce you to two of my idiot pals~! Hehehe~!"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

While I was imagining Matsuda's and Motohama's jealousy faces, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san enters the room.

"Good morning, Rias-senpai, Ise-buchou, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Rias-senpai, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Rias, Ise-kun, Asia-chan?"

Everyone greets us.

Everyone acknowledges Asia as a member. Oh that reminds after school I should tell Rias to renovate my house. Since we have a new member, it is getting crowded anyways.

Rias stands up.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, Rias clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table. Yes, food! I didn't eat breakfast this morning!

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new a member, I made some cake, so let's eat it together~."

This is great. There's nothing better than this. My friends happy, and we have a new family member to share it with. I won't let anything tear this apart.

….Not even you, Raiser the Idiotic Fried Chicken…

* * *

 **Issei's ablities:**

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Overboost mode - This mode uses only temporary.**

* * *

 **A/N: Ok guys that the end of Volume 1. I wanted to make it short because volume one is not my favorite part the rest I do like I just wish it would've been different. So I apologize for my hardwork. This one I took my time in, I did my best in this chapter. And tell what you guys think about the little lemon with Rias and Issei. There's an Omake after this chapter.  
**

 **I wasn't sure if I should do one or not but what hell did it. I'm making Issei much more possessive with Rias to the point he will loose himself. He will probably….well I will leave it to your imaginations ;)**

 **And here is the final list of the Five Supernova Devils.**

 **Issei Hyoudou-Irregular Growth**

 **Rias Gremory-Power Of Destruction**

 **Sairaorge Bael-Immense Physical Feat**

 **Sona Sitri-Water/Ice Magic  
**

 **Seekvaira Agares-Gravity Magic**

 **Well that's all folks remember. Review. Fav. And Follow.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **Hello, It's me again.** **I'm decided.**

 **Ise's harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweise, Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall.**

 **Kiba's harem: Yumi, and Tosca.**

 **You like or hate?  
**


	5. Omake 1 P1: Familiar selection!

**High School DxD: Revival**

 **AN: Hello. It's me again. I'm very, very apology about update my story in 8 months or more because of I'm search a job for everyday needs,** **so I typed slowly and in detail. It's time to answer from the reviewers:  
**

 **From War historian: I thinking about this later. I have a suprise for them.  
**

 **From Talonsen: Thank you. About Kuroka, she in Issei's harem.  
**

 **From BlueDog1029: Kuroka in Issei's harem. But for Grayfia, she still love Sirzechs and she has a son. Grayfia will in Issei's harem at after volume 21.  
**

 **From Muzaka: Thank you. Issei's Balance Breaker has 3 mode. The first has already mentioned at chapter 4, but the second and the third not mentioned yet, because I have the surprises in every each next chapter.  
**

 **From Guest No.1: Thank you.  
**

 **From Guest No.2: Thank you. I know Issei loves Rias.  
**

 **From KimPossibleFan4evr: I'll keep that in my mind.**

 **From Talonsen: Yes, she in Issei's harem.**

 **From Xerzo LotCN: Yes, I'll keep that mind.  
**

 **From darth56: Thank you.**

 **OK, without ado, let's begin!**

I - POV or Thought

"I" - Speech

 **"I" - Sacred Gear's speech**

 _ **"I" - Sacred Gear's thought**_

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Omake 1.1: Get the Familiars, part 1!  
**

 **Part 1**

Right now I'm looking at a magnificent view. The scene where the girls are changing their clothes is right in front of me! YES! I'm in the girls changing room! I'm enjoying the bodies of the first year girls. Peeping on junior girls getting changed….. Having the feelings of guilt and corruption makes this situation even better. Man…..Even if they are my juniors, the ones who are developed are amazing. Their oppai are appealing themselves even if they are covered in a bra! Eh? Where am I peeping from? Fufufu, I'm inside a steel locker, that has a piece of paper on it which reads, "Don't Use". I'm enjoying the view which could be recorded in the world's treasure of UNESCO. Oh, that girl has nice legs! Thank you for the beautiful legs! That's what I would like to shout! By the way, there's another locker, that has a piece of paper on it which says, "Don't Use". Inside it, my comrades Motohama and Matsuda are also hiding.

I have a super VIP seat. It has the value of an SS-Rank seat for the concert of an idol.

Like that I was introduced by my two evil pals! Yes! It certainly is a S-Rank seat! Hmm? That's a really small girl over there… Uh, oh! That's Koneko-chan! Oh no, so this was Koneko-chan's class! What a bad coincidence! Uwa, Koneko-chan is really small! In a lot of ways!

SHIVERS. I can feel a mysterious aura coming from Motohama's VIP seat. That's right. He is a real freaking lolicon! He can't keep in his excitement after seeing Koneko-chan's body. Right about now, he's saving the image in his brain. Looks like you will be busy tonight, Motohama! No, but Koneko-chan is my important kouhai (Junior). I shouldn't be enjoying her small body…. Huh? Maybe this can be enjoyable. That's weird. I'm not supposed to be a lolicon…. The girls leave the room. But Koneko-chan didn't try to leave even when she finished getting dressed. Huh? Did something happen? It's hard to leave…. When it finally became only Koneko-chan left in the room, she got up slowly and… Oh, SHIT!

DON! Oooooooooooooh!? There was a violent punch which hit the locker I'm in! I just dodged it by twisting my body, but Koneko-chan's fist punched through the steel door! As to be expected from the girl with superhuman strength! Terrifying!

PACHIN! The door got ripped off. There's no point in having the steel door! Me and Koneko-chan were facing each other.

"H-Hey."

I put a smile on and raised my hand up to greet Koneko-chan….

"…Ise-senpai, you're the worst...!"

GOS! DON! DOGA!

"Gufu! Oga! Wai...! Koneko-chan! Hold on a sec...! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I was horse-ridden by her, and she hit me with her fists without a word! I'll die! Ouch! I'm going to die!

The next day, Motohama and Matsuda confessed with a blue face that it was their first time seeing a bloodbath.

 **Part 2**

After school that day.

"Ouch...!"

"Are you okay?"

I was getting my bruised face fixed by Asia's healing ability in the Occult Research Club room. Asia seems worried.

"…You reap what you sow."

Koneko-chan mutters from the sofa which is a bit away from me. Her mouth is in the shape of an "n" and her expression did look unpleasant. Well of course, she will get pissed if she was peeped on getting changed. But it was a combo of punches and she didn't hold back. Damn those two idiots...!

"Geez. Why are you so…?"

Rias made a sigh of astonishment.

"My my. You have to keep the level of peeping at girls changing at a moderate level."

Akeno-san who always has a smiley face poured some tea for me.

"I got too carried away."

"I will show you anytime when I'm getting changed."

"Ise-senpai, are you okay?"

The one who made an uncool reply was Kiba. And Gasper asked me in worried.

"Shut up, Kiba! How can I enjoy looking at a guy getting changed! I can't even enjoy looking at a girl with an undeveloped body! And Gasper, I'm okay."

"...Immature pervert..."

GLARE!

I received a very sharping glare from Koneko-chan. I-I'm very sorry, Koneko-sama!

"Ise-san. You shouldn't be peeping at girls getting changed…. I…if you want to see the naked body of women that much…I can…"

Asia says it while wriggling her body shyly.

"No, no! You don't have to push yourself, Asia! I want to! But that's not it!"

Lately this girl has became more daring. She's cute, but I will get confused if the girl I am supposed to protect says that to me.

"Yes. If you want to see naked bodies, you can just tell me. I can show you mine at anytime inside the bath and bed."

Rias says it casually! I'm living with Buchou. And she says that to me! I'm grateful! Tears are coming out from my eyes! Buchou always does erotic things to me, so my body can't handle it! But I can't do anything since I'm living with my parents. And also…

"….."

PINCH!

Like this, Asia pinches my cheek silently with an unpleasant face… It's seem she's jealous.

 **Part 3**

"A familiar…?"

Asia replied with a cute voice with her head tilted, and I nodded.

"Yes, a familiar. Asia and Gasper still don't have one."

Familiar. An existence which becomes the hand and foot of us devils. I told Asia that they become handy for the devils job. Normally, handing out the leaflets are the jobs of a familiar. It was also the job for newcomers as well.

I gestured my right palm and...

PONG! A toy boat appeared on my right palm.

"Asia and Gasper, this is my familiar; the legendary living ship from the Norse mythology, Skíðblaðnir. Or you can call him Ryuuteimaru."

PONG! A red bat appeared on Rias's palm after making a sound.

"This is my familiar, Lucia."

A bat which is the same colour as Rias's hair. It had a noble atmosphere with only that.

"This one here is mine."

The thing Akeno-san summoned was something which looked like a palm-size. The Ko-oni (Demon child).

"….This is Shiro."

Koneko-chan was hugging a white kitten. Since her name is Koneko-chan, her familiar is a white kitten. Well, It's so cute.

"Mine is Fang."

"You stiil have a cool familiar, Kiba."

"Thank you, Ise-buchou."

Kiba made a cool smile at my straight complement but he made a small falcon bird appear on his shoulder. So everyone besides Gasper and Asia has a familiar. Lucia and Ryuuteimaru flies above my head.

"A familiar is a basic for devils. They can help their masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations."

Rias says it while patting my cheek. Aaah, getting patted by Rias blows away all the pain I received today. My Rias…

I was feeling entranced by it, but then the magic circle on the floor started glowing. What happened?

"Ise-kun, preparation is set."

Akeno-san reports to me. Gasper and Asia are in wonders, but I then tells it to them with a smile.

"Now, It's time to capture your familiars. Ready, Gasper and Asia?"

I asks these you ready or not.

"Yes Ise-san/-senpai!"

With that, we disappeared.

 **Part 4**

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, I was in a familiar forest.

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Gasper and Asia get their familiars here."

The Forest of Familiars.

Haa. So that's how it is. There are giant trees growing around here, so not much sunlight shines through to the ground. Though a devil's eyes still work perfectly in the darkness so it doesn't matter.

What a dense forest. I can't even feel heat around here, so it wouldn't be weird if anything popped up.

"Get daze!"

"Wha...?! Holy shit!"

"Kyaa!"

Woah! Asia was surprised by the sudden loud voice and it made she jump. Asia even hid behind my back. The one who appeared in front of us is a young man wearing rough clothing's.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

Nggh, a weird guy suddenly appeared behind me and Asia. Yes, he is Satooji-san, the Familiar Master.

"Damn it, Satooji-san! You gave us a heart attack!" I angried to Satooji-san that he gave me and Asia a heart attack!

"By the way, Satooji-san. I brought the ones I spoke of."

I regain composure and introduces them to he so called the Familiar Master.

"Hee. A shy boy and a blonde beauty girl, huh? OK! Leave them to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

Hmm, this old guy sure does say the word 'get' strongly. And don't call Gasper a shy boy, Satooji-san!

"Asia and Gasper. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

""Yes.""

Gasper and Asia nod at me.

I wonder what kind of types are for Asia and Gasper. While having that thought, Satooji-san asks us in a friendly manner.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend for Asia and Gasper?"

Satooji-san smiles at my question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

Uh-oh! Damn, that dragon will pissed off if Ddraig is here because he promised Tiamat to mate her.

 **"Partner, can you skip that?"** Ok, ok, fine, Ddraig. If she's coming here, I don't want to know.

 **"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Partner."** Ddraig sighed. I give Satooji-san a scold.

"Hey, Hey! Don't say something like that! You're made Gasper and Asia freaked out!"

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Ise, You have your adorable servants, so it might be acceptable if they can pull that off."

The cheerful Rias says something so reckless. Are you trying to kill my adorable servants!? Certainly Gasper's Sacred Gear's power stiil weak and for Asia still same, but they will seriously get killed!

"It's impossible, Rias! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book."

"It's just your imagination, Ise-buchou. Yeah, you let Gasper-kun and Asia-san do it."

"Shut up, Kiba! Can you stop say something ridiculous?!"

I already had a bad feeling from the beginning! I calmed down and asked once again.

"Umm, I don't need a familiar like this one, so aren't there any other ones which are friendly and easier to catch?"

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!"

I was shown them the illustrated gigantic serpent with many heads. ….Hmm? It has sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there is a poisonous mark of a skeleton on the illustration… Wait there are actually skulls around the serpent in this illustration. I remember this creature... There's no doubt, this creature from the Greek Faction.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?"

…..

Crap, I can't keep this feeling. I'm keeping inside me.

"I won't let them have this!"

"Calm down, Ise. Hydra is rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest… We would be able to return by the end of today."

Rias looks deep into the forest. She's really eager to catch it!? I wouldn't be able to return alive! I will get lost and disappear right away! If things go wrong I would end up being inside this Hydra-san which is 'useful' and 'friendly'!

Satooji-san puts his thumb up.

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!"

"Stop messing with me! I don't let them have a monster which is more powerful than us, you know!"

"Damn, Ise-boya, you sure has lots of requests. Then, what would you prefer?"

Satooji-san who is messing around. Yeah, I want to kill this guy with the dragon inside me.

"Aren't there any normal and cute familiars? I like Gasper and Asia have them."

Yeah, if you think about it there should be ones like that. Then Satooji-san makes a sound with his tongue with an unpleasant expression.

"That's why the newbies doesn't understand anything. Listen to me, Ise-boya. You should teach the kids how have them to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master, then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also-..."

It seems like he started talking about the logic of familiars. Man, he sure is annoying.

"I want a cute familiar, not a stronger one, please."

Asia says while hiding behind me.

"Please, I want a strongest familiar!"

I shocked when Gasper said that.

"Okay, okay, I understand."

Satooji-san stopped his logic talks and replied with a smile. What's wrong with this guy? Looks like capturing a familiar will be a long road ahead.

 **Part 5**

"Listen up, Water Spirit! Gather around this lake."

Satooji-san says it with a small voice.

There is a spacious clear lake in front of us. It is glittering with sparkles, and it seems like a very sacred lake. We are hiding in the shadows near the lake while hiding our presence.

"Yes, the water spirit, Undine, living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others."

According to Satooji-san, Undine the water spirit is a maiden with a pure heart and beautiful body. On top of that they heal your broken heart!

Oh, that is wonderful! A maiden! Pure! Beautiful! Asia who has those specifications is always with me, but I thinking Asia could get a familiar which is like Asia makes me excited!

Fufufu, looks like I can get a step closer to making my Harem come true. First of all, I will make a cute girl-type my familiar. I'm sure it would be wearing a transparent robe and it is a beautiful slender seirei with light-blue hair colour.

Aaah, Undine! My Undine! Yes, I will make it give me a thigh-pillow first! I will then make her clean my ears then! T-Then finally the breastssssss!

Man! I can't wait!

"Rias, since it would be Asia's familiar, I can do whatever I want with it right?"

I try to get confirmation from Rias just in case. Don't tell me there is a 'no sexual harassment' policy for your familiar right?

"Yes, do as you like."

Buchou answered like that, and I shed tears of joy from it. Soon, there would be a girl who I can do whatever I want with! I can't express my joy except by shedding tears.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

Satooji-san pointed towards the lake. Oh finally! I then looked towards the direction Satooji-san pointed, with joy. Now, take me to the dream World!

And the one that appeared was a being with light-blue hair sparkling like lights, who was wearing a transparent robe over its… gigantic body.

The insane biceps, the calves which were thicker than my waist, and the chest which looks like it has metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior it has many scars on its face.

Because of the sudden turn, I couldn't believe my eyes. I wipe my eyes many times. Hoping that this isn't reality.

….

What the fuck is thissssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!?

"That is Undine."

Satooji-san's violent words reached my ears. It is like a fantasy in the other way!

"No no no! No matter how you look at it, it is a martial artist in training. Look, those biceps are meant for destroying a human's body. It seems like it can conquer the World with just its fists. It doesn't even have an opening. It's a man of valour."

"Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water seirei specialising in punching sure won't be bad."

Undine which specialise in punching!? A description I didn't want to hear! I didn't want to hear such dangerous words!

"It is bad! It isn't a healing type at all! It is like the killing-type! I don't let Asia have a healing-type seirei which has enormous punch power!"

I cried out loud. Horrible! I never heard of such a horrible thing before!

"But, that is the female type you know? And it has quite a potential."

"I so didn't want to hear that!"

I covered my face and started crying! Oooooooooo! So you are telling me that is a girl!? Aaaagh, the truth is so violent!

"Ise, the world is changing now."

Rias says it while resting her hand on my shoulder while nodding her head. I don't want that kind of change!

"But she has pure eyes. I'm sure she is a girl with a pure heart as well."

Asia says that with a smile. Umm Asia, can you not call that 'thing' a girl. Huh? That's weird. My tears aren't stopping at all.

I sighed in heartbroken. I can't believe it!

"I…..Ise-kun, I don't think it's something which will make you cry out that much, you know?"

"Kibaaaa. I had dreams inside fantasies. I was seeking for a beauty of the World. That's because Rias who is a devil is super beautiful. You would end up having hope in fantasies. But, what is that? Why do I have to see some martial artist make his appearance!? I hate it! I hate fantasies!"

"It's okay. I'm sure there are fantasies which will fulfil Ise-kun's dream."

Kiba comforts me while rubbing my back. He is a good-looking guy.

"Oh, look."

Satooji-san points at the lake. When I look, the two big build Undine(Female) are glaring at each other. You can sense the hostility between them, and the space between them bended with their 'Touki'.

Then…..

HIT! HIT! HIT!

The thick fist nailed into their opponent's stomach, or the uppercut cracked the opponent's chin. One of them low-kicked the opponent's calves making an explosive sound, and the straight punched nailed deeply into the opponent's face.

Both of them started bleeding from every part of their body. They started showing an intense battle of hitting each other. The sacred lake now turned into a battle stadium.

"Hahaha! Look, Ise-boya! The victor will be your friend's familiar! The ultimate fight of Undine! It's a wonderful adventure indeed! Oh! They certainly show a rare way of punching!"

Satooji-san says it with enjoyment while patting on my shoulder.

"Hahaha…. As if! Shut up with the adventure craaaaaap! I don't want adventure like this!"

"How about we n-name her Dine-chan the Undine?"

Asia says that while being scared and watching the battle in front of us.

Eh!? Even Asia really trying to catch that thing!? No! I not let her have it!

"Asia, no matter how you look at it, that Dine-chan will be too much for us. If you make that as your familiar, then you would become pregnant if you stay next to her."

"I will bear the baby if it is Ise-san's child!"

Asia says that clearly.

WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL SHE SAID?! ASIA HAVE MY CHILD?! I super shocked what she said earlier!

"Eh!? You will actually bear my children!? No, that's not the issue! Forget about that Dine-chan! You won't be able to control it, Asia!"

"B-But, I'm certain that Dine-chan was lonely by herself….. I know it."

Hmmm, she was somehow empathising with that thing. It seems even more dangerous now, so I put my hand on Asia's shoulder and tell her. While putting on a smile.

"Even if that is the case, that girl would be able to live by herself. Look, she succeeded in building a body which can break her opponents. Let's give up on Dine-chan. Wait, who is Dine-chan anyway!? Don't give her a name! More like, which one is Dine-chan!?"

"Hey, Ise-boya! Dine-chan is in crisis! She just received a seoi-nage (Shoulder throw)."

"You know what I say, Satooji-san, forget it! If we stay like this, we would waste our times! Just move on to another place!"

"Haaa….. Okay, you're right. At this rate there will be no progress in this."

Satooji-san says it while making a sigh.

Like this we gave up on Dine-chan, and moved on to another place.

 **Part 6**

"The Sprite Dragon?"

Satooji nods at my question.

"Yeah, the Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning."

We moved away from the fight scene of the Undine and we were told about the rare dragon while on the way.

Apparently, right now there is a super rare dragon which flew into the depth of this forest. Satooji-san suggested that maybe it would be good to catch that.

But, we were introduced to a very dangerous looking last-boss dragon called Tiamat before. I started shivering because of its scary name.

"Is that dragon, super strong?"

When I asked while shaking, Satooji-san smiles.

"Apparently its still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for dragons."

A baby dragon. Aha! This is perfect for Asia's familiar!

But, I would rather prefer a girl-type familiar… Hmm, it sure makes me think hard! It certainly does! Breasts or a dragon.

While I was thinking seriously, Satooji-san made a loud sound by saying "Owa!". When I looked to see what it is about….

A scale which glows in blue…..

A dragon-looking creature which is about the size of an eagle is resting on a branch.

"Sprite Dragon! That is it!"

Satooji-san was over hyped about it.

….Oh….oooooo! T-That is a dragon!? Wow, my first time seeing a real one! It's small, but looks awesome. Its eyes are so lovely.

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond."

Asia was looking as if she was deeply moved. So it's also Asia's first time seeing it. It must be very rare. Now I decided! A cute familiar would be good, but a rare dragon would be good as well! So I let Asia choose you!

-Then it happened when I had made my choice.

"Kyaa!"

Asia's scream. When I turned around…..

A sticky thing was attacking Asia!

"T-This is!"

Rias's scream! Oh, there are sticky things on Rias as well!

When I looked, all the girls were being attacked by the sticky things.

FALL! SPLASH!

The sticky gel is falling from the sky. Did it fall from the trees? This gel is moving! Living thing? Creature? Is it alive!?

"A slime."

Kiba says it. So this is a slime! I know it from a game!

Wait! It isn't poisonous is it!? I thought of a dangerous predicament like that, but in the next instant that thought disappeared.

"My c-clothes… are melting!"

Just as Asia screamed, the gel-creature started melting the girl's uniforms!

All of the girl's uniforms melted and their underwear was exposed!

Buu! I started to get a nosebleed! What a wonderful turn of events!

The attacks of the slimes aren't stopping, and it started to melt their underwear as well! Uoooooooo! A scenery which my eyes can't let go of, is happening right in front of me!

HIT!

Koneko-chan hits me while hiding her private parts!

"Argh!"

"…Please don't look."

E-Even if you say that….. Those slimes might be dangerous…. Ah, I also saw Rias, Asia, and Akeno-san as well. Save to my brain. Saved to my brain.

Kiba seems to feel bad, so he looked away. You sure are a gentleman. I will look, without holding back.

Then something which looks like a tentacle appears from the trunk of a tree and it started to wrap around the girls!

"N-noooo!"

Asia screams. The tentacle wrapped around Asia's leg and started to make its way up. It went inside her ripped clothes and started to move. Asia's legs! Breasts! Butt! They are being violated!

When I looked, Rias and the other girls are also having their important parts tangled by the tentacles. B-But even if this is improper it seems like a wonderful situation! Satooji-san who was having a proper look at them says it while having a nosebleed.

"This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target woman's secretion so they aren't harmful….."

-!

…What?! I couldn't believe my ears. A slime which melts clothes!? A tentacle which eats woman's secretions!?

"It's not a rare slime and tentacles, and they are just a nuisance for when you want to investigate the forest. It would be the best to use fire on them to get rid of them."

"Alright, alright!" Satooji-san's explanation make me forgot how I have Ryuuteimaru!

Fufufu. Found it. I finally found it! My familiars. My only familiars!

These guys will definitely be useful when creating a harem! It's obvious that they will become useful in many erotic situations! But, I have Ryuuteimaru, so I not need them! I so sorry, Surataro and Shokushumaru, but we must destroy you both!

"You know, Ise. A familiar is very crucial for devils, okay? Think properly."

"Understood."

I closed my eyes and started to think.

I activated my Boosted Gear,

"Ise-san, umm… you are hugging onto me…."

Asia is putting on a red face. Please bear it, Asia. I want to protect these slimes and tentacles. There are things that I must destory!

"Sob, Surataro… Shokushumaru…. My important partners…. I will definitely protect you guys, but I have my familiar already…."

I hugged them gently along with Asia while shedding tears.

"Ara ara, looks like he gave them names already."

Akeno-san says it cheerfully. Yes, I have given them names.

"…It is my first time seeing a devil who craves for these slimes and tentacles this much….. It truly did surprise me. The World is so huge, isn't it Rias-san?"

Satooji-san says it while he actually looked very astonished.

"I'm sorry… Ise is true to his greed, so he doesn't think properly…."

Rias puts on a sad expression. It's like she is looking something pitiful at me.

Sob. Goodbye, Surataro and Shokushumaru! I launched my Dragon Shot to them, and it hit them make them dismembered.

I wasn't going to move even an inch, and I heard something flying this way. When I looked…..there was a blue-scaled baby dragon floating in the air. Sprite Dragon. When on earth did it come here?

BUZZ! BUZZ!

A blue lightning starts running through the baby dragon's body. Oh uh. Don't tell me, he's going to...!

SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK!

SHIT! Without any time to dodge it, strong electric voltage runs through my body!

Aggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!

… My whole body is paralysed… If this was a cartoon, I'm positive that my skeleton would have showed up…

"U-Umm, Ise-san…? Are you okay?"

…Asia, whom I was hugging, seems okay… What the fuck…?

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy."

Satooji-san who is burnt black beside me explains it to me. You also received quite a bit of damage from it! Wait, from the explanation you just gave me then, its certain that it sees me and you as its enemies! Kiba was also a bit burnt. He's putting on a smile but I can sense that he wants to kill that little dragon.

Damn it! Why the hell am I got shocked?! This world sure isn't fair!

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles which were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is a male. I heard that male dragons will also take a liking to females from other races."

Rias says it while patting the baby dragon's head. The dragon sure is honest with his feelings.

"Gaa."

Baby dragon made a sigh.

Sigh, to be honest, Surataro, Shokushumaru, I grieve for both of you.

HUG!

"Little dragon, you're so cute! Ise-san, so please don't bully him, okay?"

Asia says it as if she is lecturing me while hugging the baby dragon.

…Sob. If Asia who is like a little sister to me says that, then I won't be able to do anything…..

I was glaring at the dragon, but it seemed like it was getting attached to Asia and was being spoiled by her.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl."

Satooji-san explains. So that means it completely attached itself to Asia. Well, Asia does have a pure heart. She is a good girl after all.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?"

Asia asks.

"I guess that will depend on Ise. How about it, Ise?"

Rias asks me. Everyone looks at me. Uu, it seems like I'm the villain here. No, I am the villain. I did go crazy because of my sexual desires. It's not the dragon's fault. Instead it helped Asia who was being attacked by the slimes and tentacles… But I must thanks the little dragon for protecting Asia.

"Yeah, I will let Asia decide."

 **Part 7**

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

We returned to the entrance of the forest. Asia opened a green magic-circle in front of us. The Sprite Dragon is located in the middle of the magic-circle, and the contract ceremony between Asia and the familiar is about to take place.

Of course, since Asia is a beginner, Akeno-san is supporting her. But it seems like the ceremony is progressing very well. Akeno-san also seems relieved. Asia is very talented at being a devil, just like me.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely."

Satooji-san says that.

Hmm, so Asia has succeeded in catching a rare dragon in a rare way huh. She is amazing after all.

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Rasse-kun."

"Rasse?"

When I became curious about what seems like the baby dragon's name, Asia answers me.

"Yes. He is a dragon which uses "Raigeki (Lightning)" and I also used Ise-san's name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be lively like Ise-san. …Would it trouble you?"

"No, that's alright…. Well, who cares. Let's get along Rasse—"

When I tried to approach it, its body started to glow in blue….

BUZZ! SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK!

"Agaaaaaaaaaaah, Gggggggggga!"

…Gough… U-Umm, Rasse-kun I wonder why I just received an electric shock…

"I forgot to mention, but male dragons hate males from other races."

Satooji-san who was also burnt black gives me additional information. Behind him, Kiba also was turned black while putting on a refreshing smile.

So if its guys, they are all the same to you Rasse-san?

"Rasse is a naughty one."

He's too naughty, Buchou….

"Ufufu. The part where he hates men, he sure is similar to Ise-kun."

Well, since Asia has caught her familiar, this might be a 'Good End' for Asia, but for Gasper not.

 **"Partner!"** Ddraig calls me. What's wrong, Ddraig?

 **"Tiamat! She'll coming here!"** Oh shit! What the hell?! Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, will coming here?!

"Guys! Tiamat-san will come here!" I warned my peerage and Satooji-san about Tiamat-san's appearance!

 **"Ddraig! Where are you?! I knew you come here! Get your ass here and apology to me!"** Damn it! Ddraig, this time, there's no way we're get out of here. Be a dragon and accept the punishment!

 **"Alright, alright! I have to apologize to Tiamat!** **Happy?!"** I satisfied after hearing Ddraig's answer.

 **"Umm… Hi there Tiamat…"** Ddraig spoked.

 **"!?"** Tiamat's eyes widened in the shadow. She then saw the brown haired boy's left hand was shining in orange colour.

 **"Ddraig!? Is that you!?"** Tiamat-san's voice was filled with angers.

 **"Y- Yea… How have you been?"** The moment Ddraig said that, Issei was whipped out of the cave by something big and long. Issei could tell that it was Tiamat's tail.

He regained his footing as he was sent out of the cave and stood in a battle stance.

Tiamat then walked out of her cave with all four of her legs. Her giant bat-like wings were retracted. Her body were light blue in colour, from head to tail. While her eyes were pale gold colour.

 **"You dare show yourself at here!? After this so long!?"** Tiamat shouted angrily at Issei as he is the current Red Dragon Emperor.

 **"W-W-Wait Tiamat! I'm here to apologize! Though… I don't really remember what I did…!"** Nova mumbled at the last part, but Tiamat heard it.

Veins popped out of her head and she started to roar at me.

 **"Don't you dare come apologize to me after it's been so long! And! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE!? DRAIGGGGG!"**

Oh great! She's super pissed off…!

I started to release my power as Tiamat's power spiked up suddenly.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Emperor Mode…" I mumbled.

Flames and lightning started to burst out from my body.

 **"You sure got guts, I'll give you that brat!"** Tiamat crouch down, getting ready to pounce any time.

 **"Be careful partner, she's the strongest among the Five Great Dragon King."** Ddraig warned me, and the latter nodded after hearing that.

The ground around Tiamat started to crack as her light blue aura is getting thicker by minute.

Issei didn't waste his time. He dash forward and he thrust his right fist forward with both lightning and fire coating it as he got close to Tiamat.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Emperor's Iron Fist!"

*Baaam!*

The impact of my lighting fire coated fist sent Tiamat-san to skid a few metre backwards. The smoke rose from Tiamat's face. There's a bruise on her face.

 **"That hurts…"** Tiamat said it in a low yet dangerous tone.

'Crap… I think I pissed her off even further…' sweat dropped on my head.

 **"DDRAIG! LOOKS LIKE YOU DIDN'T DISCIPLINE YOUR HOST ENOUGH! DIDN'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO HIT A GIRL!?"** Tiamat's roar was even louder than before.

'You called yourself a girl even though you're a dragon?' I tilted my head a bit.

 **"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!"** Tiamat went on rampage and pounced at me. The ground under Tiamat was destroyed when she pounce.

!? Crap! She's fast! I lifted my hands up to form a X-defence as I saw Tiamat was lifting her front right leg…or hand? Her huge hand made a direct impact on me, and she swatted me like a fly. Causing I to fly through the Familiar Forest. A rumble was then heard, if you have enhanced hearing that is.

 **"It's not over yet, BOY! We're Just Starting!"** Tiamat spread out her wings and with a single thrust, strong gust was created, causing some tree to fall, rocks and boulders created from the destroyed ground were blew away easily. With that single thrust, she's high up in the air flying towards the position where she previously sent me to.

"… …" Everyone that was hiding in the bush were speechless.

"The Chaos Karma Dragon has gone on rampage!" Satooji-san shouted while he's looking at the ground where both Tiamat and I previously stood is now destroyed.

"We have to go to the place where Issei is!" Rias shouted and spread out her wings.

"I want to go to… but I can't fly…" Asia had a teary eyes.

"Yuuto, can you carry her?" Rias asked and Kiba just nodded.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you Asia." Kiba carried Asia in bridal style.

Everyone then flew towards my postion.

"Hey! Wait for me too!" Satooji shouted and hurried.

(In a Destroyed Section of Familiar Forest)

"Ahhhh…" I got up and dusted myself.

"That really hurts…"

I cracked my neck and did a little stretch. MY shirts were torn apart. I patted away the dust that was on my pants. I then felt the blood falling down to my cheek from my forehead.

"Pto." I spit out the blood in my mouth, and rub off the remaining blood on my mouth.

I looked up to see Tiamat closing in fast.

My appearance started to change a bit. My eye's started to turn from brown to ruby red. My canine got a bit longer and sharper. I then grinned. I then summoned Boosted Gear.

 **"Dragon Booster!"**

"Let's try this again…"

 **"Boost!"**

I release my power again. But this time, instead of building up the magical power in my body, I releasing it.

"Haaaaaaaa~."

I release my magic even more ignoring that Tiamat is getting really close. The fire and lightning started to gather back, coating my body. The heat of the fire was so intense that the ground stated to dry up. Any trees that was close to me, had their leaves turned brown.

 **"What are you up to Brat!?"** Tiamat shouted feeling that the boy is somewhat different than before.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Emperor's Dart Impact!" I shouted and shoot himself towards Tiamat in a high speed.

 **Boost!**

Tiamat who is diving down under great speed has no time to evade me.

 **"!?"** **"GuHaa…!"** Tiamat coughed in pain as I head-butted her in the stomach. She was slow downed by the impact.

"Follow by…" I used my instant speed to reposition myself. I'm currently above Tiamat. I'm currently holding my hand above his head. Great amount fire and lightning magic were charging on my hands. "Lightning Fire Dragon Emperor's WarHammer!" I brought down my hands and strike Tiamat.

*THUD!*

The earth shook as Tiamat fell to the ground.

Did that do it?

I still floating on the air looked at Tiamat.

 **[Boost!]**

 **"Damn you… Ddraig…"** Tiamat spoke weakly and she gradually rise up. She then thrust her wings and flew up high to the sky. She then released an insane amount of power. She then look down to see me remained floating on the air.

 **"I shall show you the Power of Chaos Karma Dragon!''** Tiamat roared again and took in a deep breath, her chest started to expand.

 **"Partner! She's gonna use her Breathe Attack!"** Ddraig shouted.

"!" I widened my eyes as I felt the power of Tiamat.

Does she plan to destroy this whole area!?

 **[Boost!]** Issei looked at his Boosted Gear. He gritted his teeth.

"Ddraig! We're doing it! Fusion attack!" I shouted. I can only hope that 4 Boost and 50% of Ddraig's power is enough to stop that attack…

"Synchro!" " **Synchro!"** Both I and Ddraig shouted at the same time.

An enormous amount of red aura started to emit from my body. My appearance changed again. This time, my hair lifts up slightly, turned from brown to red in colour. My irises changed from ruby red to golden yellow and his pupils became sharper, like the eyes of a dragon.

I clenched my dragon-like gauntlet and shouted. "Ddraig! Release it!"

 **[Explosion!]**

The orange jewel on the Boosted Gear glows and as additional surge of power were added onto me.

The surrounding air was trembling as my power keeps on rising, almost on par with Tiamat.

 **"Take this, Host of Ddraig! Chaos Dragon's Roaaaaaaar!"** Tiamat shouted as she shot out her breathe attack. Her breathe was a light blue blast.

I inhaled deeply like Tiamat did.

"Welsh Dragon's…"

My chest expanded...

"Firestorm Roaaaaaaaaar!"

And a huge red lightning flame energy was blasted out from my mouth.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~!*

A huge explosions occur as the both red and light blue energy blast.

The force of the explosion was so intense that it send Issei crash landing towards the ground.

"Ouch…" I spoke weakly, I'm no longer wearing his shirt. He's currently in a large crater which was formed from the explosion.

"I'm stuck… and I'm out of energy…" I could barely move his body because I just used up all my demonic/dragonic energy in stopping that attack. I tried to get myself out of the rubble again. I also realised that I was injured and bleeding.

Perhaps I've broke a couple of ribs? "Cough, cough!"

"You really are strong, Ddraig's host. It's been a long time since someone put up a good fight against me."

"!?"

I widened my eyes as he heard Tiamat's calm voice… and did she just praised me. I look around by turning only both my neck and eyes, trying to find where Tiamat is.

My visions were then blocked… b-b- by a pair of large breast…

I started to blush as I saw Tiamat's current form. She was no longer in her dragon form. The current her is a late twenty young woman with a buxom figure. She has a long light blue hair reaching all the way down to her thighs and has pale gold. But the only problem is that… s-s- she is not wearing any clothes!

"U- Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" I screamed and shut my eyes tightly.

Tiamat smirked as she witnessed my reaction.

"What's wrong boy, never seen a naked woman before?" Tiamat grinned as she tease me.

"N-N-No, I see you naked. S-So please put some clothes on!" I begged.

"If you want me to put some clothes on, you will have to give up asking me to be your familiar." Tiamat-san spoke in a serious tone.

"B- But…" I tried to argue, but he can't force someone to become his familiar just because he wants them. Besides, he can't shut his eyes forever.

I sighed and made up my mind. I spoke sadly.

"Alright… Fine, do whatever you want."

I was feeling sad as I was unable to get Tiamat as my familiar. Still stuck in the rubble, I closed my eyes. Waiting for my peerage and me friends to arrive.

*Kissed!*

I widened my eyes as I felt that someone just kissed me in the forehead. I looked only to find that Tiamat-san was covering herself with a tattered cloak. She then dragged me out of those rubble and sat on a seiza position, placing my head on her lap.

I look at Tiamat-san and raise my eyebrow.

"Why are you still here? You're free to go already."

Tiamat had a pink blush on her cheeks. But her pride took over.

"Hmph. I'm a Dragon King. I can do whatever I want." She then looked away hiding her blushes.

"Ise!"

""Ise-kun/Ise-Buchou!""

"Ise-san!"

""Ise-senpai!""

"Ise-boya!"

Both I and Tiamat looked up to see Rias, Akeno-san, Kiba holding Asia in bridal style, Koneko-chan, Gasper and Satooji-san decending into the crater.

""""""!?"""""" Everyone was surprised as they saw me having lap pillow from an unknown woman.

"Ise-san! I will heal you right away!" Asia rushed towards me and started to heal me with her sacred gear, Twilight Healing.

Rias walked towards them cautiously and asked me.

"Ise, who is she?"

"Oh, you mean her?" My eyes pointing at Tiamat as I still can't move my body.

"She's Tiamat."

""""""!?"""""" Everyone was surprised once again learning the fact that Tiamat just transformed into a girl.

Tiamat closed her eyes and thought about something for a moment. She then said something which send everyone to another shock.

"Boy, I will be your familiar."

I'm struggling in the grips of the creature that was talking and acting like a nymphomaniac schoolgirl, screamed out, "Bad girl, down, down!"

Unfortunately, Tiamat was either too far gone to hear him, or got off on that sort of stuff, as she wasn't about to stop. Seeing her lips drop closer to my face, I knew I had to act.

Well, if she won't listen to orders and confidence, maybe a pestilence will work. Summing up my best nasal voice I spoke up "Um, actually, can we please do it at a later time? Also, what the fuck just happened?"

Needless to say, my voice killed the mood in about ten milliseconds flat, causing Tiamat to ease up on Issei a tiny bit.

"When? I haven't had sex in millennia, millennia! From the energy I sensed within you from that kiss, there is plenty of it to go around, and high quality energy at that. I have been inactive longer than most beings have been alive, and I will not be denied this! Do you know what all that training to expand your energy reserves has done to you, Issei? It's turned your energy reserves into the equivalent of sexual chocolate for dragons, and I want my share!"

I decided to derail the conversation further, somewhat, in my regular voice, "Could you please wait a few more weeks? The timeline works best that way."

Tiamat pouted, "Fine. But can we please do it soon? That kiss really was something."

"Sure, but we kind of need a way to summon you, so would you be willing to become my familiar in exchange for fights, glory, and a powerful mate?"

Tiamat leaned back for a second and nodded,

"I accept your terms. You do know the familiar contract, correct?"

"I learned it from a friend."

"Good, let us begin."

Two magic circles formed on the ground, one under me, the other under Tiamat.

"I, Ise Hyoudou, the wielder of [Boosted Gear], host of the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig and my first familiar, Ryuuteimaru, ask that you heed my call and join me as my familiar."

"I, the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat, see you Ise Hyoudou as a being of great strength, willpower, and virility. I accept your offer and agree to join you until the day you die."

"May our fates and magic be bound together by the bonds of familiarity."

With a flash of magic, the circles on the ground disappeared, and a smaller embelm in the shape of a dragon's head formed on Tiamat's exposed shoulder, before quickly fading away.

Tiamat leaned in and whispered to Ise, "Please take good care of me."

My eyes widened.

"R-R- Really!?"

Tiamat nodded.

"WoHoooooooooooooooooo~!" I cheered.

After having Asia treated all my injuries, I stood up weakly and I had Tiamat supported me.

"In the name of Hyoudou Ise! I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

A red magic circle was formed and Tiamat was standing in the middle of the magic circle. The magic circle then loses its light, meaning that the contract has been formed.

"You really are strong, young one. To have Tiamat as your familiar!" Satooji praised me and place his hand on my shoulder.

"By the way, Tiamat-san… why do you hate Ddraig so much anyway?" I asked as he just remembered. He was curious about their history.

Tiamat blushed heavily when I asked her that question.

"… …"

She remain silent while showing a puzzled expressions as she does not whether she should answer it or not.

"I- It's okay if you don't want to answer it. I'm sorry that I might have pushed my luck a bit too far." Issei apologized telling Tiamat to stop forcing herself.

Tiamat sighed and spoke while feeling very embarrassed.

"Ddraig… *mumble* …promised to me… *mumble* …we will… *mumble* …eggs…"

Even though Tiamat mumbled at mostly but I caught all the important words.

"DDRAIG PROMISED YOU WHAAAAAAAT!?"

I mentally glare at my Dragon.

"Ddraig, explain this, now!"

I'm angry at my Dragon for not fulfilling his promise to Tiamat-san.

 **"Wait… So you're hated me just because I couldn't fulfil my promise!?"** Ddraig countered.

"What do you mean "just because"!? Do you know how long I've waited for you!?" Tiamat-san shouted at Ddraig.

 **"B-But what can I do!? I've lost my body since a long time ago!? Blame that idiot White One, Albion, always fight me. Then the God in the Bible interfered my fight with Albion, as result, he sealed me and Albion into Sacred Gear!"**

I decided to cut in. "You do realise that you two are like a couple having a right now?"

Tiamat looked and blush heavily as she just noticed that others were staring at her while she's arguing with Ddraig.

"Anyway… Ddraig, you should apologise to her. If you wanna be a gentle dragon, then just admit that you're wrong." I said that to my Dragon.

 **"B-B- But... Fine… I'm sorry for making you waited this long Tiamat…"** Ddraig apologised weakly.

"Hmph. Like I care if you apologise anymore. Besides, I'm more interested in your host than you. Ise was it? I shall call you Ise-sama~." Tiamat said that and smiled happily as she walk towards me and gave me a hug.

As much shock as I ever was, I didn't stop Tiamat for hugging me. She's a Dragon King for goodness sake. And she released me and dissappeared.

"Alright, now I have 2 familiars. Gasper, it's your turn." I saw Gasper confused want to select Familiar type. I wonder what Gasper's familiar.

* * *

 **Issei's ablities:**

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Overboost mode - This mode uses only temporary.**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **I wasn't sure if I should do one or not but what hell did it. I'm making Issei much more possessive with Rias to the point he will loose himself. He will probably….well I will leave it to your imaginations ;)**

 **And here is the final list of the Five Supernova Devils.**

 **Issei Hyoudou-Irregular Growth**

 **Rias Gremory-Power Of Destruction**

 **Sairaorge Bael-Immense Physical Feat**

 **Sona Sitri-Water/Ice Magic  
**

 **Seekvaira Agares-Gravity Magic**

 **Well that's all folks remember. Review. Fav. And Follow.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **Hello, It's me again.** **I'm decided.**

 **Ise's harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweise, Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Tiamat.  
**

 **Kiba's pair is Tosca.**

 **You like or hate?  
**


End file.
